Paper Bullets
by Vonna Plum
Summary: It’s not that Roxas didn’t like Axel, it’s just that he’d rather stick a fork in his eye than spend time with him. Axel, however, likes hanging out with Roxas-- it proves that there are people out there that were bigger jerks than him. Akuroku & More
1. Act I, Scene I: Oh God, No

**Paper Bullets**

**Overall Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Shakespeare, or any of the books, movies and/or songs that may be mentioned in this story.  
**Rating:** T for Needless Unnecessary Swearing.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humour/Angst  
**Pairings:** Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, Cleon, in order from Major Minor. Cleon is super minor, because I can't write it well.  
**Note:** _This story is loosely based off Much Ado About Nothing, by Shakespeare._ Keywords; Loosely Based. That means I didn't take Much Ado and simply replace all the names. I hate it when people do that.

**Full Summary:** It's not that Roxas didn't like Axel, it's just that he'd rather stick a fork in his eye than spend time with him. Axel, however, likes hanging out with Roxas-- it proves that there are people out there that were bigger jerks than him.  
Every two months, Axel, Riku and Leon come to Twilight Town to visit the Strife family, and they always stirring trouble in Roxas's otherwise monotonous life. To make matters worse, this month is October, which meant only one thing; Halloween. And to make matters even worse, Riku's psycho relatives have decided to gate-crash Twilight Town. And to make matters _even_ worse than _that_, Everybody's screwing with everybody else's heads. It's all just one big game of mindfuckery, a game Roxas wished he wasn't a part of. _And to make matters even worse that it is after all of that_-- oh wait, we've hit rock bottom.

**Author's Note:** I probably shouldn't start anything new, but this story has been holding my mind hostage until I agreed to write it, and what with exams next term...  
it kinda bugs me how Akuroku keeps popping up in my mind when we go over Much Ado About Nothing at school... at the english exam, I'm just gunna be like "akuroku akuroku akuroku...". Anyway, in the beginning this story follows Much Ado quite well, but later on, where Much Ado takes a right, my story will take a left, if you catch my drift.

I'm sorry for my obsession with dark angsty pasts and _italics_. I know, it's overrated. And I'm sorry this chapter has so much explaining, but it's the first chapter, I can't stop the urge to explain everything.

**R & R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum. **

----------------------------------

**Act I: Scene I**

"_Oh, you guys are coming to visit again? That's great!"_

_Roxas padded towards the kitchen. Why was Cloud on the phone so late at night?_

"_Haha, no, it's no trouble at all, we have plenty of room for you!"_

_Oh, God, don't tell me it's him… Roxas frowned as he pulled the fridge open._

"_No, no, Axel or Riku can sleep on the pull out sofa if they want to, no problem!"_

_Axel… _

_Roxas glared viciously at the fridge, slamming the door, no longer hungry, and storming back upstairs loudly._

"_No, it's just Roxas. You know how he is…"_

---

Twilight Town was a small and quaint town in the highlands, situated not far from Hollow Bastion, and just a few kilometres from the beach. People passed through it every week by the hundreds on their way to Hollow Bastion. The townspeople never left as they were quite narrow-minded, and never really liked to change. Despite its flaws, it was still a very sweet town, and it did get the occasional tourists.

In the heart of Twilight Town, near Sandlot Square, lived a boy named Roxas. He had lived in Twilight Town his whole life, and had never left the town's borders any further than the beach. Roxas lived with his uncle, Cloud, and his cousin, Sora, but his life was more or less monotonous. He would go to university on weekdays, and hang out with his best friends on weekends, and holidays were really just an extended version of weekends.

Nothing really fluctuated his weekly routine, except for when _they_ came to town.

Or more specifically, when _he_ came.

Roxas glared up at the ceiling of his messy room. Whenever _they _came, Roxas never got any time to hang out with his friends. He never got any homework done and never had fun. _They _just brought unnecessary misery into his life, and Roxas was always praying for _them_ to leave after the first day. And whenever they came, the whole town would burst into anticipation and excitement. Roxas couldn't walk down the street without a, 'I'm so jealous, Rox, I wish they were staying at my house!' or a 'Oh wow, did you see them on the news last week?!'

It was frustrating. None of them were pleasurable company at all!

But perhaps, if _he_ didn't come at all, or better yet, didn't even _exist _at all, Roxas would probably enjoy their bimonthly visits more. _He _was an arrogant, self-absorbed, stupid, annoying, _shameless, son of a_—

Thud. Thud. Thud.

_Speak of the devil._ Roxas thought bitterly.

"Oh my GAWD, coming!!" Roxas heard Sora shout from downstairs, imagining the huge grin that must be on Sora's face right now. At least somebody enjoyed their visits.

There was the fast paced thumping of Sora's feet down the hallway, and then a loud noise of the front door being ripped open.

Roxas sighed, rolling over in this bed wearily. He sat up slowly and stared down onto the street through his bedroom window.

Sora was standing outside with three other men, surrounded by huge designer brand luggage. Roxas never understood why they had to bring so much stuff when they were only staying for, what, fortnight? _Sometimes more. _Roxas shuddered. Sighing again loudly, Roxas propped his forearms on the open windowsill, and rested his head on top of them, still watching the people down in the street.

"Leon! How have you been?" Cloud emerged from the house with a smile. Roxas flicked his eyes over to Leon. He was still average height, and he was still as stern as ever. His frown wrinkled the long scar that dragged itself down the middle of his face, between his deep cerulean blue eyes. He wore a smart crisp suit, probably Armani, and a pair of expensive looking shoes.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Leon never used to dress like that before he became 'super powerful businessman Leon'. Back then it was S&M style belts, leather jackets and ripped jeans. Roxas smirked lightly to himself.

"It's good to be back in Twilight Town again. I've been as busy as ever." Leon gave a weak smile.

"Oh, really? How's the company been going?" Cloud asked, running a hand through his gravity-defying blond spikes, and shifting his azure blue eyes a little nervously.

_Cloud and Leon, sitting in a tree… _Roxas sang to himself in his head.

"Shinra's as powerful as ever. Shares are as strong as ever too, and the CEO of one of the biggest—"

Roxas grew bored of Leon and Cloud's conversation and flicked his eyes to Sora.

"Riku, we have to go to the beach! It's as beautiful as ever!" Sora grinned broadly. Riku nodded in calm agreement, his silver bangs falling onto his eyes slightly. He'd grown his hair out since his last visit to Twilight Town. A pair of sunglasses hid his sea-green eyes, and he wore a dark suit much like Leon's. He took his body guarding job very seriously.

"Maybe tomorrow arvo we can go to the mall or something and meet up with the others? I've become really good friends with two of Axel's friends, so has Roxas!" Sora suggested, still excited. He jumped up and down, his soft brown spikes bobbing. He wore a white t-shirt with a picture of a paopu fruit on it, and a pair of black and red board shorts with yellow belts. He always did have an _interesting_ taste in fashion.

Roxas felt like someone was watching him, and flicked his eyes over to the source. His eyes narrowed instantly.

_Axel…Axel the arrogant, self-absorbed, stupid, annoying, shameless, son of a bitch…_

Axel's smirk widened, and he saluted him with two fingers cockily. Roxas flipped him off, sticking his tongue out. Unlike the others, Axel was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, a red band tee shirt and a black blazer over the top, as well as a pair of flame printed converses. And unlike Riku, Axel didn't really take his job as Leon's lawyer very seriously, but that didn't seem to matter anyway, because he was still the best (and youngest) lawyer in Hollow Bastion.

Axel ran a hand through his bright red spikes before scratching one of the upside down teardrop tattoos under his eyes, chuckling softly to himself. He tilted his head down a little, but his bright emerald eyes were still staring up at Roxas, laughing at him, smirking, teasing, _mesmerising_…

Roxas' eyes widened at his own thoughts, and he ducked down quickly, shutting the window behind him and blushing furiously.

He heard Axel laugh from the street.

"Anyway!" Cloud shouted over Sora's rambling, "Lets get everything inside, shall we? I'll call Roxas down from his room…"

_Oh, God no…_

---

"So, how've you been, Roxas?" Axel smirked from across the coffee table. Sora and Riku were sharing a loveseat, talking about Destiny Islands, and Cloud and Leon were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Roxas was stuck with Axel until dinner was ready. It had taken them a good portion of the afternoon to settle down. Leon took the spare room at the end of the hall next to the bathroom, Axel took the spare room opposite Roxas' room, much to Roxas' delight, and Riku took the couch like the gentleman that he _kind of _was.

"I was doing great until you got here." Roxas hissed. Axel's eye twitched slightly, but otherwise, he was unfazed.

"You're as cute as ever." Axel retorted back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're as annoying as ever." Roxas shot back quickly with no hesitation.

"I've heard that one before." Axel smirked.

"Well sometimes you have to repeat things so that people as stupid as you understand." Roxas smirked, his eyes vicious, satisfied with his retort. Axel wasn't impressed.

"Roxas, stop being so hostile. It hasn't been a whole day, and you're already like an angsty PMS'ing teenager." Cloud called from the kitchen and Roxas glared. He was so not PMS'ing! Sora snickered as he and Riku had stopped talking, finding more entertainment in watching Roxas and Axel at each others throats.

"How is this my fault? He's provoking me!" Roxas called back to Cloud.

"I haven't said anything mean to you Rox, you're pretty self sufficient by yourself." Axel said innocently, leaning back in his chair. Rox spun his head back to Axel.

"You don't have to do anything to fuel my anger. Your presence is more than enough."

"My job here is done then."

"Oh good, so you can leave now?" Roxas said hopefully, sitting up straighter and clasping his hands together. His sarcastic pose lasted for three seconds before he dropped back into his chair, frown already back in place.

"If you frown like that all the time, you'll get premature wrinkles."

"I can't help but frown when you're around," Roxas waved off Axel's comment, before adding innocently, "Weren't you just leaving?"

"Har, har." Axel laughed, clearly not amused.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"I guess that makes two of us."

"Puh-lease, you wish you were at the same level as me."

"Hah! And you call me egoistic!"

"Would both of you STOP IT?! I swear I'll put an electric collar on the both of you, and zap you for every insult you throw! I'm serious!" Cloud threatened, sticking his head into the living room. Silence weighed down onto the living room. Cloud smirked as if to say 'yeah, that's what I thought, bitches', before ducking back into the kitchen.

"Electric… collars…?" Riku's eye twitched.

"…Kinky." Axel quipped offhandedly. Another awkward silence fell over the living room.

"…You are so low." Roxas rolled his eyes, breaking the silence.

"You were thinking it too, babe." Axel smirked again. Roxas' eyes narrowed to slits.

"Don't call me that, you sonnova—!"

"ROXAS!"

---

Twilight Town was famous for its beautiful sunsets, which lasted extra long because the town was situated on the top of a very large hill. But in Axel's opinion, it wasn't the time where the sun kissed the earth that was beautiful. It was just after that. Axel smiled genuinely up at the sky as he sat on the roof of Cloud's house. The sky was a beautiful gold at the horizon, and it slowly blended up from orange to purple, to a perfect deep azure blue… like Roxas' eyes. The sky was dusted lightly with stars, and a small flock of birds in a triangle formation flew by.

_Mum, I'm home! The bills are piling up again..._

In Hollow Bastion, he worked in the highest skyscraper there, and he'd snuck up onto the roof to look at the sky once. But the light pollution had obscured the sunset, and because of the building's needlessly enormous height, it was freezing and windy. Nothing really beat Twilight Town. It was a beautiful town. Axel really wished he still lived here with Demyx…

_MUM! Wha-- you're bleeding!_

Axel sighed, shaking his memory away lightly. Okay, so maybe it brought back a couple bad memories, but Axel still loved sunsets, they were peaceful and beautiful, but... he supposed he should hate them, any normal person would hate them after a dark childhood like his... perhaps he liked sunsets because he was a masochist? What with all the pain they brought...

_Where is he? I'll-- I'll kill him for doing this! Where is he, mum?!_

_N-no... d-don't... hospi..._

_...Mum...? Mum?! Shit! Shit!_

"Wow," A voice said from the ladder, pulling Axel from his angsty daze. Riku smiled as he climbed up onto the roof, and sat down next to him. Axel smiled back, he was glad Riku was here to distract him from his memories.

"That's really something, isn't it?" Riku stared out to the dying sunset.

"It really is…" Axel murmured back. The two sat in a comfortable silence.

"So, you and Roxas were really hostile today." Riku commented, sounding a little hesitant.

"When are we not?" Axel snorted, smirking wistfully.

"Boys always tease the girls they like," Riku smiled knowingly, "or in your case, boys always bully the boys they like." Axel barked out a laugh.

"You know, if he wasn't so feisty, I'd actually try dating him. But no…" Axel looked down at his converse, still smiling sadly.

"Hah! So I was right!" Riku teased.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up will you? Roxas hates me. And he's too feisty." Axel punched Riku lightly on the arm.

"I thought 'feisty' was your type?" Riku smirked. Axel narrowed his eyes for a split second before deciding to change topics.

"So, you and Sora…?" Axel mimicked Riku's knowing smirk. Riku dropped his smirk instantly.

"That's none of your business." Riku said rather smoothly.

"Come on man, I'm you best friend." Axel prodded, still smirking. He poked Riku for a minute or so before Riku finally caved.

"Okay, fine. Stop it, keep your hands to yourself." Riku snapped. Axel pulled his fingers back.

"Alright, alright, don't bite my finger off," Axel chuckled, "So? You and Sora, huh?" Axel turned back to the sky. It was now just purples and blues. _Still beautiful, though. _

"Yeah, so I like Sora. So what? He's cute." Riku said, a little embarrassed.

"Hmm." Axel replied.

"What, you don't think he's cute?"

"Well, he's pretty cute, I guess." Axel commented lightly, treading carefully around his best friend.

"What? No, seriously, be honest, what do you think?" Riku asked curiously.

"You probably don't wanna know what I think."

"So you think he's ugly?" Riku narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"No, no, I never said that!" Axel held up his hands defensively, "I just think he's a little average…"

"And…?" Riku asked. Axel suddenly felt annoyed at Riku. _Fine, if he wants honest, I'll give him honest._

"His skin is too tanned, and I'm not one for brunettes," Axel said bluntly, "Now Roxas, on the other hand…" Riku narrowed his eyes even further, before brushing Axel's judgement away like a pesky fly.

"Pfft, fine. It's better you're not interested in Sora anyway, being the flirt that you are." Riku teased slyly. Axel blew off Riku's comment as nonchalantly as Riku himself did.

"Are you serious about Sora?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious about Roxas?" Riku retorted.

"No. I'm not," Axel said frankly, "he'd never take me seriously, so why should I? But you're avoiding the point. If you wanna go out with Sora, then ask him out."

"Hahaha, I don't think so." Riku muttered, blushing slightly.

"Whatever. Relationships are a risky business anyway," Axel advised gravely, standing up to leave. The sky was already a dark navy, and studded with a huge array of stars.

"What do you mean 'risky business'?" Riku stood up to leave as well.

"Love and betrayal go hand in hand," Axel said dismissively and began climbing down the ladder, "See ya tomorrow."

"…'Night."

----------------------------------

**I can hear the chinese satellite tv yelling "Jya! Jya! JYA! Jya! Jya!" from the living room. Weird.**

15.03.09


	2. Act I, Scene II: Freak Show

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the Reviews, Alerts and Favourites! ^^ Here's the second chapter. It's a little bit of a filler, and it's mildly pointless, sorry. But the next chapter has a lot of dramaa... This story is slowly (read; rapidly) becoming more and more different from Shakespeare. I should just say "It's a bit like Much Ado", not "Loosely based on Much Ado". lol...?

**R & R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum. **

---

**Act I, Scene II**

By the time Roxas got up the next day, the sky was already a clear azure blue. Thanks to Sora's hyperactivity, and Roxas' slight insomnia, he'd fallen asleep at around 4am. As if things couldn't get any worse, Roxas now had to endure a whole weekend with the same hyperactive Sora, and a certain redhead, who would probably annoy him for the entire stay. Roxas groaned, praying for some kind of far-fetched economical crisis to occur that would force Leon, as well as Axel and Riku to leave abruptly, thus ending all pain in Roxas' life.

Roxas rolled over wearily, his eyes still blurry with sleep. But the light burned his retinas, making it impossible to fall asleep again. Cursing, Roxas swung his legs off the bed, got up clad in his grey and white pyjamas and headed to his door, stumbling blearily.

He opened the door and came face to face with an equally half a sleep Axel, who had just opened the door of his own room on the other side of the hall. He was shirtless with a pair of low riding black pyjama bottoms. Roxas blinked in surprise, forcing down a blush. Axel smirked and leaned on his bedroom doorframe casually. He crossed his arms and smirked lightly.

"What a lovely way to start the day," he said breezily.

"Only if you like waking up to beatings, you crazy masochist." Roxas snorted and rolled his eyes before slamming his bedroom door shut behind him and heading to the bathroom quickly, his head down to hide his blush.

"Good morning Axel, did you sleep well?" Axel teased in a high voice that was presumably meant to be Roxas, "Is that too much to ask?". Roxas spun on his heel, flipped Axel off smoothly, and spun back towards the bathroom, slamming the second door in one minute. He could hear Axel's laugh through the door, which only made him scowl even more.

-x-

"So I was thinking of staying a little longer this time round, if that's okay with you…?" Leon said offhandedly as Roxas came downstairs for breakfast (well, lunch, really). Everyone looked as tired as he felt, well, except for Sora, but he hardly ever looked tired.

"No problem." Cloud replied as Roxas came to the table and took a seat next to Riku.

"About time sleeping beauty." Sora grinned. Everyone was sitting at the table as well. Cloud placed lunch down on the table. _DIY tacos again?_ Roxas rolled his eyes. Sora probably requested it... again.

"A beauty needs his sleep." Roxas muttered as he began filling his taco with lettuce and meat. There was a short silence before Sora piped up.

"So, today we're going to go to the mall, meet up with the others, maybe see a movie… you know, we'll make it up as we go along. Oh! And you can invite Hayner and stuff if you want," Sora grinned briefly before making a mess of his taco as he bit it.

"Sounds good," _Only it doesn't, because Hayner has Struggle Practice, and Olette and Pence are probably going to go out together… _Roxas added in his mind. He made a disgusted face when he looked at Sora's disgusting plate.

"Gotta buy some stuff for my Halloween costume and stuff too." Sora jumped in his seat excitedly with a wicked look in his eyes. Every year Sora would put an enormous effort into his costume and this year was no different. After all, the host of one of the biggest Halloween parties in Twilight Town had to be the best dressed, right?

"Sounds good," Roxas repeated with a little more enthusiasm in his tone. He liked Halloween. The parties were fun… depending on how much alcohol there was. And he had to admit; a party wasn't a party without Axel. Of course he'd never say that out loud.

"Why so glum, Rox?" Axel teased. Roxas was too lazy to come up with something witty to shoot back.

"One—your face makes me glum, and two—you have meat sauce on your shirt." Roxas said clearly and frankly in a bored tone. Sora laughed briefly. Axel pouted slightly looking a little embarrassed. He wiped his shirt, only to find that there wasn't any sauce on his top.

"Liar." He muttered under his breath.

"So, Roxas. I was thinking maybe our outfits could match for the party?" Sora suggested. Roxas smiled weakly. That only meant less work for him because Sora would have to make Roxas' costume. Sora was oddly good at making costumes anyway.

"Sure," Roxas poked his taco, no longer hungry. Despite having Halloween fast approaching, he still couldn't wait for all of this to be over.

-x-

Twilight Town only had one mall (but to give it some credit, there were shops located in random spots all over the town), and it wasn't all that big, but neither was the population, so it was never too busy, except Sundays of course.

The busiest shop in the mall would probably be Starbucks. The people of Twilight Town had always loved their caffeine, no matter how shit the Starbucks coffee tasted. Every single person who lived in the town had had at least one Starbucks coffee, and every single person who lived in the town knew Zexion. After all, he had started working at Starbucks one week after it opened, and still worked there to this day. His appearance was hard to forget, after all. Slate blue hair was uncommon, and it was styled in a pretty emo way. Oh, and he was rather fond of eyeliner or _'guyliner.' _That and he always said the same thing to the customers, in the same monotonous voice.

"Hi, what would you like?"

"Uhh, how about…? Or maybe…?" Zexion suppressed a groan. He hated the customers that didn't decide before they went to the counter, he was glad business was pretty slow today. Actually, he hated his job, period. He didn't even _drink_ coffee, it was way to strong, especially the smell. Zexion was more of a tea person. He just needed a job to pay for half his university fees.

"Well, I feel like something sweet, but my dentist just filled two cavities a week ago, so…uh…maybe not…" Zexion tapped his foot impatiently behind the counter. If this woman had just been to the dentist's, then she really shouldn't be drinking any coffee at all, but whatever, Zexion didn't care, it wasn't _his _teeth, after all.

"Oh, I'll just get a cappucci...—no, a latte." She smiled weakly.

"A latte?" Zexion asked politely, looking down at the till, his fingers tapping on the side of it with mild annoyance.

"Uh, yes please, wait, no! Maybe a cappuccino, what do you think, Zexio—"

"For FUCK's sake! Decide! Please!"A voice shouted from behind the current customer. Zexion didn't have to look up to see who it was. He knew the voice as if it were his own. He smirked the smallest of smirks.

"Okay, okay!" She whipped around and glared at the person behind her before turning back, "Latte, then. No! …Yes. A small latte, take away, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Zexion asked in the same polite tone, wanting to rile the impatient customer up a little. The impatient customer groaned.

"Just give me the damn latte before I change my mind again." The customer replied quickly with a blush and passed Zexion the munny and stepped aside to let the next person through.

"God, about time woman." The man who had shouted out stepped forward cockily. Zexion controlled his facial expression carefully before saying dully,

"Hi, what would you like?" Zexion made sure to keep his head down and pretend he didn't know the customer.

"You." He replied flirtatiously, leaning over the counter. Zexion snorted and finally looked up. Axel hadn't even called to say he was back in town…

"Sorry, I'm gay." Zexion stated bluntly, his eyes laughing. The indecisive woman from before widened her eyes and looked away in disgust… and a little disappointment.

Twilight Town was just so narrow-minded. Lucky Zexion didn't care.

"Oh good, I am too." Axel replied with a grin. If possible, the woman looked even more repulsed. Zexion snorted again, fighting down a laugh.

God he missed Axel's stupid jokes.

"Who's coming?" Zexion asked. Axel jerked his thumb back to a table where Sora, Riku and Roxas sat, chatting away animatedly.

"Also, Dem, Kairi and Namine will be here soon. Usuals for everyone," Zexion dialled everyone's favourites into the till, "When does your shift end?" Axel asked. He watched the indecisive woman take her latte and leave. Axel flipped her off as she exited the coffee shop.

"I get off in half an hour. Are you paying for them _all_?" Zexion asked sceptically.

"Yup."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're loaded."

"Yup." Axel briefly inspected his nails casually. He slid his munny across the counter, and Zexion slid the change back.

"I'll bring it over." Zexion stated dismissively. Axel nodded.

"See ya, sexy," Axel winked and left.

"AXEL FIRAGA! Don't you _dare_ hit on my boyfriend!" Demyx shouted from the door, trust Demyx to cause a seen at the sight of Axel. Behind him stood Kairi and Namine, giggling. Zexion rolled his eyes.

_This was going to be a long day._

-x-

"Eww, Roxas, you've grown again!" Sora moaned dramatically, pulling his spikes mournfully. Riku laughed.

"'Eww'? What do you mean 'eww'? Your little cousin is growing up!" Riku teased. The three of them were in Sora's room, supposedly helping him with his Halloween costumes, but really, Roxas and Riku were just watching Sora stress out. It was very entertaining. There were pieces of black and orange fabric everywhere, and Sora's desk was littered with design ideas.

"'Eww' because now he's nearly as tall as me, and I have to take Roxas' measurements again, and then resize all the patterns for Roxas' costume!" Sora flailed his arms, his eyes darting around, looking for something, "I only have three days left! Where's the tape measure?"

"I've only grown, like, a centimetre. It shouldn't matter." Roxas muttered. Sora overheard him and shot a glare that said, 'shut up, you know nothing about making clothes'. _Pfft, perfectionist._

"Why didn't you check Roxas' measurements before you started making his costume? And don't worry; you'll have it done in no time. Oh, and the tape measure is around your neck." Riku laughed. Riku and Roxas lounged on Sora's bed, amused but slightly bored. Sora pulled the tape measure off his neck and pushed Roxas to the doorframe of his room. Sora pulled out a pencil from behind his ear and grabbed a ruler from his cluttered desk.

"Back straight against the doorframe. I'm gonna do this the lazy way." Sora ordered. Roxas did as he was told. Sora pressed Roxas' hair down with the ruler before making marks on the doorframe; one at the top of his head, one at his hips and one just pass his ankles.

"That should do for now." Sora pushed Roxas back to Riku again.

"Why so serious?" Roxas asked Riku. He suddenly looked very pensive as opposed the teasing nature he'd been in moments beforehand. Riku turned and stared at Roxas, still thinking. Roxas blinked back. Suddenly, as though light had shone down onto whatever he was contemplating, Riku smirked and leaned back in a more relaxed and confident way.

"So," Riku grinned almost devilishly, "I caught you staring at Axel the other day…" Roxas stiffened slightly. The other day when they had all gone to Dangerfield, and Axel had tried on a pair of… particularly good looking… ripped skinny jeans with chains. Very… particularly good looking. They were like Leon's old S&M style jeans, but tighter. Roxas couldn't help but stare, but he didn't think anyone would have noticed. Roxas pulled together a quick excuse. Sora turned to Roxas, curious about his reaction to Riku's words.

"Y-yeah, he's a bit of a freak show, isn't he?" Roxas cursed himself. That wasn't smooth at all.

"A freak show in _hot_ tight jeans." Riku fought down a laugh. Roxas blushed.

"What? So what? What are you implying?" Roxas asked in a frustrated tone, but it sounded more fast and defensive than frustrated. A look of sudden realisation dawned on Sora's face. _Oh no…_

"You. Like. Him!" Sora accused, grinning and pushing Roxas' costume patterns aside for the moment.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No, I don't." Roxas denied.

"No, no, I see it too Riku!" Sora flailed his arms a little, "He likes Axel!"

"No I don't!" Roxas repeated.

"Why not?" Riku asked quickly. Roxas' eyebrow rose at Riku. _So this was his plan…_

"It's not that he's ugly," Roxas said quickly but carefully, "He's just a stupid cocky player, and he'd probably drop me as soon as he was sick of me. He's too arrorgant." Roxas finished, looking away embarrassedly. Sora grinned.

"So by 'it's not that he's ugly' … you mean…?"

"…You think he's attractive." Riku finished for Sora.

"I…!" Roxas narrowed his eyes with a look of pure hatred, "……you two are like gossiping mothers."

"You don't deny it!" Sora shouted out in a sing-song fashion. Roxas stood up abruptly; this conversation had suddenly taken a turn for the worse thanks to Riku.

"Axel hates me anyway, and I hate him." Roxas stated dismissively, but with not nearly enough conviction needed for such powerful words. His voice had cracked a little too. _Damn it, hanging out with Riku and Sora is so emotionally tiring._ Roxas sighed.

"Sure, you hate him." Riku said disbelievingly.

"Whatever. Whether I like him or not, it doesn't change the fact that he's a complete bastard. You guys are assholes." Roxas stormed out of the room.

"Awh, Roxie! Don't be like that! We're sorry!" Sora whined, feeling more than a little guilty.

Downstairs, Roxas bumped into Axel, who blinked in surprise. Roxas glared viciously.

"You're a fucking FREAK SHOW!" He insulted, his voice dripping with acid, before storming out of the house and slamming the front door behind him, leaving a very confused Axel.

…_Freak show?_

-x-

The view was dark, lit by incandescent neon colours of car headlights and streetlights, and a little further in the distance, there was a wide expanse of the ocean. There were no stars in the sky since the bright lights of Hollow Bastion washed them out. The moon was hidden behind a wispy dark cloud; either that or it was blocked by one of the skyscrapers that reached up to the sky.

In one of the highest and classiest apartment complexes' penthouse, stood a man with shoulder length silver hair. His green-blue eyes stared down at Hollow Bastion with hatred, but his mouth was curled in a twisted smirk. His hands ran along the top of a grand piano that sat in perfect view from the huge wall sized windows.

"We found Riku." The silver haired man turned his sinister smirk widening. A taller man with long mid-back length silver hair stood in the lobby of the penthouse next to a large strongly built man with equally silver hair. His hair was spiked though. The strong man had a sadistic grin on his face, unlike the serious but nonchalant expression on the taller man.

"Where is he…?" The man at the window asked calmly, looking down at the grand piano's ivory keys.

"He went to Twilight Town again. Probably staying with our 'brother'." The strong man's grin widened.

"Is Riku happy?" The man at the window said just as calmly, stroking the keys almost lovingly.

"Very." The serious man quipped clearly. The man at the piano smirked again; there was a violent air to his smirk.

"Oh… That won't do… that won't do…" He played a note on the piano, which echoed through the penthouse. It was happy but empty, "If we can't be happy, he can't be happy. He knows that…"

The man at the piano looked up at the other two men, his face unreadable.

"Yazoo, Loz, will you help me? Will you help me take away Riku's happiness? Mother will not allow it, not until we find her…"

Yazoo's serious expression became slightly smug, a small smirk played on his lips. Loz flexed his large muscled arm and grinned sadistically.

"Of course," Yazoo stated monotonously, "… Kadaj."

Kadaj slipped his finger under the groove on the end of same key that he had played earlier. With casual force, he ripped the key off the piano with a loud crack. He brought it to his lips and licked it, before crushing it in his hand easily.

"Good."

---

**Gawrsh, I feel so bad for the piano, ah hyuk, hyuk!**


	3. Act II, Scene I: Drama, Drama

**A/N Note: **Hi. 8D I hate this chapter. I don't feel like it flows, and I think the pace is a bit fast and rushed, buuuuutt it's important to the plot, it's gunna come up again and again later on, so yeah. Remember this chapter, Got it memorized? Coolios.

**R & R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum. **

---

**Act II, Scene I**

Music pulsed through the building like a heartbeat, as people dressed as animals, fairies and more filtered in slowly. The night was young, the sun had only just set, and the bright silver letters that spelt out 'HAPPY HALLOWEEN' on an orange and black banner shone in the warm red glow of the sunset. The garden was strewn with jack-o-lanterns and cars as the moon slowly started to peek through the clouds.

Axel had been running around all day helping to prepare the party. He was glad he'd planned out his costume beforehand. Roxas had given him the most difficult or tedious (and sometimes both) jobs to do, that had soon become as farfetched as "go up on the roof and make sure the moon knows to be full moon tonight or something".

Axel flexed his gloved hands, cracking more than a couple knuckles and sighed in relief. He smoothed down his torn, black long-tailed tuxedo coat, as well as his black and grey pin striped dress pants. They'd gotten a little crinkled in his suitcase. Axel picked up a chain from beside the sink and slowly fed it into his belt loops.

"Ax! You're taking forever! You're going to miss the party, you snail!" Riku's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door.

"You spent this long as well, hypocrite!"Axel replied as he placed a dark top hat onto his tied-back red hair, unfazed by Riku's words. Riku groaned and stomped away. Axel heard Riku shout, 'I tried, he must be constipated or something!' to someone down the hall. Axel smirked and placed two yellow contacts into his eyes.

Axel loved Halloween; he loved the opportunity to become something else. He loved how everything seemed eerier, creepier and darker at this time of the year. He loved it all. He especially loved dressing up until he was barely recognizable, and then tricking people for blackmail. Last year, he'd tricked Demyx into telling him how much he liked Zexion, and then blackmailed him into calling in sick for Axel for a week. The only problem was his tattoos; everyone would be able to recognize him unless he covered them somehow, and unless he changed his custome into a mime...

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He quickly placed his fangs into his mouth and snapped on a studded collar around his neck before yanking the medicine cabinet open and taking out a tube of eyeliner. Axel painted a long black stripe down his face from the edge of his eyelid to his jaw line, running straight over his tattoo. Axel hummed in approval before he painted a symmetrical back streak over his other cheek. He looked like he'd been crying black tears now.

_Perfect..._

"Axel! You're _such_ a girl! At least let me in!" Riku banged on the door, opening it straight afterwards, not waiting for Axel's reply. His outfit was much like Axel's but smarter, and it was more red than black. He wore a pinstriped vest over a red and black striped shirt, and a pair of ripped grey and black skinny jeans, as well as a pair of red chucks.

"Good e'en, Mister Riku, may I ask what has got your panties in a knot?" Axel grinned, showing off his fangs.

"You, ya douche," Riku smirked and flipped the toilet seat down and sat down on it, "Are you done yet?"

"Ah, so you do wear panties? I'm pretty much done," Axel replied, smearing the black makeup a little on his face to make it a little more realistic, "Shouldn't you be where ever Sora is?" Riku snorted.

"I'm not some kind of lost lovesick puppy, Axel."

"You should ask him out tonight. Confess your undying, unrequited love, you lost lovesick puppy." Axel teased.

"Don't you think asking him out tonight is too fast?"

"What, you've known him for like, what, your whole freaking life? If anything, you're too slow."Axel chuckled.

"Shut up. What am I meant to say? 'Hi Sora, I don't know if you know this, but I'm gay. But wait, it doesn't stop there, I'm not just gay, I'm gay for you'?" Riku said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. No,"Axel laughed, "If you want, I can help you out."

"And what are _you_ gonna say? 'Hi Sora, I don't know if you know this, but Riku's gay. But wait, it doesn't stop there, He's not just gay, he's gay for you! So why don't you ask him out?'"

"Ha-ha, again. No, I can just drop some hints, you can ask him out yourself tomorrow. Something like that." Axel offered with a shrug Riku considered it.

"…Fine. When?"

"Right now." Axel said with a smirk, before leaving the bathroom.

"Hey, what?! Come back here, Axel!!" Riku yelled, following him. Axel's smirked, weaving through the crowd with ease, and losing Riku with just as much ease. Now he just had to find Sora. Axel frowned a little, that'd be impossible in a massive crowd like this. Axel slowly headed to the kitchen, his eyes scanning for Sora's spiky brown hair. As he walked into the kitchen, somebody bumped into him.

"Gah! Sorry!" Sora had bumped straight into him. _Huh, well that was easy... _Axel thought. Sora was holding two six packs of beer cans, looking slightly disheveled. An orange mask pulling a twisted grin sat lopsided on his brown hair and his outfit was mostly black and grey save for his red wings and red bandages around his shins. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner and his hands had white clawed gloves with silver 'X's on the top of his hands. He'd really out done himself this year.

"Is that you, Axel?" Axel nodded, "Wow, I can barely recognize you, haha! Here, take one!" Sora gave Axel a can of beer as they stepped to the side to stop blocking the kitchen doorway.

"Thanks." The pair neared the living room, "How's the party so far?!" Axel shouted over the blasting music.

"I'm good!" Sora grinned, mishearing Axel's question over the loud music. Axel just laughed, "You wanna come with me to the back porch? Then we can go down to the basement and chill!" Axel nodded. They passed a large group of girls dressed as the seven sins and a crowd of guys having a chugging competition with coke. Axel opened the sliding door out to the porch for Sora. Sora placed the six packs down onto the food table and grinned.

"So, how're you liking the party so far?" Sora asked. Axel chuckled.

"It's great."Axel grinned.

"Good, good. Have you seen Riku, by any chance?" Sora asked, taking a beer for himself. Axel laughed, this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Nah, I haven't, I thought he'd be with you, though."

"Really? Why?" Sora asked. He really was making this way easier. It was like Sora was setting him up to set him up!

"You know, cause he— nah, I can't tell you, sorry."Axel looked away.

"What? He what? I won't tell anyone!" Sora whined, putting on puppy dog eyes. Axel feigned reluctance, and then feigned giving in to Sora's unstoppable puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine, don't tell him I told you though, got it memorized?" Axel sighed dejectedly. Sora smiled widely and nodded. Axel bent down and whispered into Sora's ear.

Sora's eyes widened, a blush rapidly forming on his face.

"I... he…_WHAT?!"_

---

"Bet you didn't know how pro Riku is at pool."Sora said as they ducked into the basement, having calmed down from his shock, although his face was still flushed. The two couches from the living room had been moved down and the pool table had been centered in the middle of the room. Riku was lounging on one of the couches, Zexion sat on top of a washing machine next to a mini-fridge, and Demyx was leaning over the pool table, his tongue sticking out in concentration. He had a classic pirate costume on, sans the eye patch and greasy hair most classic pirates had. He had a brown vest on over a faded white shirt, and a pair of black pants and big boots, as well as strips of red and white material tied around his waist.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted as he placed the beer into the mini-fridge. Axel dropped himself onto a couch and listened to the faint music from upstairs. It sounded like Panic At The Disco...

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne…_

"Thanks, D'you wanna join in? Zex, it's your go."Demyx smiled briefly before taking a seat on the mini-fridge. Zexion slipped off the washing machine with a nod and walked over to the table. Demyx had wanted Zexion to come to the party in a black lolita dress but Zexion had just snorted, refused, and come in an outfit "goth-ier" than his usual clothes. He was never big on Halloween.

Axel smirked when he saw Sora staring at Riku every now and then, blushing. Suddenly Sora caught Axel's eye. Axel grinned knowingly. Sora's blush darkened before he quickly tried to strike up a conversation to cover up his embarrassment.

"S-so, uh, why are you guys lurking around in the basement? The party's upstairs," Sora chuckled nervously.

"No one up there is drunk enough to be any fun yet," Demyx grinned cheekily. Sora tried to pull an angry face, but ended up grinning as well.

"Party-poopers!"

"Sora!" A familiar voice came from upstairs. "We ran out of pepsi! Is it in the garage?" The owner of the voice came down the stairs, catching Axel's attention immediately.

"Rox! I'll go get it; you stay down here and enjoy yourself!" Sora offered before hurtling up the stairs, not bothering to wait for a reply. Roxas sighed before flopping down onto the couch next to Axel. Everyone in the room stared incredulously at Roxas, gaping slightly. Roxas would never willingly sit next to Axel!

"Hey, you one of Sora's friends?" Roxas asked Axel. A silent '_ohh…' _dawned over everyone's faces, and they turned back to what they were doing.

"Yeah, I am." Axel replied, playing along. It wasn't a lie anyway, technically.

"Yeah, you look a little familiar… I'm Roxas." Roxas held his hand out to Axel. Axel shook it.

"I'm Alex." Axel lied smoothly. This was a good opportunity to get blackmail material on Roxas. Roxas let go of Axel's hand and leaned back on the couch.

"So, how do you know Sora?" Roxas asked nonchalantly.

"Well," Axel paused slightly, "He's a friend of Axel's, so he's like a friend of a friend. He's a nice guy."

"Oh, you're friends with Axel?"

"Cousins, actually." Axel said a little too quickly.

"I see… he's a little boring, isn't he?" Axel froze at Roxas' words. _What?_

"Yeah, family reunions are boring as hell because of him,"Axel lied dryly, and a little sarcastically but Roxas didn't pick it up.

"YAY! I finally got one in!" Demyx whooped, holding his pool stick up and bowing. Everyone applauded a little sardonically. Roxas continued.

"You agree then? He's so dull and boring," Roxas sighed, "And he thinks he's funny and, like, the best."

"Yeah…" Axel frowned slightly, but he easily twisted it into a look of agreement.

"He's not." Roxas said bluntly.

"Roxas…" Demyx frowned. Roxas looked up to see Demyx and Riku glaring at him from the pool table. Axel shot a quick look at them that said 'I'm fine, butt out'. Demyx stepped down a little reluctantly, but Riku wasn't having any of Roxas' badmouthing.

"Stop bitching about Axel, Roxas," Riku scolded, "You may not like Axel, but a majority of the people in here do." Roxas was surprised, but unfazed, he wasn't about to just step down like Demyx. Axel was flattered, but this had definitely taken a turn for the worse.

"I have a right to bitch about him; he's the biggest jerk in the world! All he ever does is tease me, acting all 'high and mighty'!" Roxas drew air quotes, "I don't know how you can stand it!" Roxas stood, his fists balled. Axel stayed silent, his head down. For some reason, Roxas' words had hurt…

"Well, unlike _somebody_, we aren't judgmental! Sure, he was a jerk, but at least we gave him a chance and got to know him! He's a good person!" Riku shot back, getting just as annoyed as Roxas.

"Guys…" Demyx tried to stand between them, being the peacemaker that he was.

"Good person?! He probably acts like a jerk to his own _mother—_"

"Do not," Axel stood abruptly, "bring my mother into this, Roxas Strife." He spat Roxas' name with such disgust and venom, it surprised everyone in the room. Roxas was too pissed to care, though.

"What are you? A momma's boy?" Roxas sneered, "Why don't you go—"

Roxas was cut off by Axel's fist, which had connected with his cheek with such force it'd sent him tumbling to the ground. Roxas looked up at Axel in shock, his mouth gaping open. Axel's furious expression suddenly softened, turning fragile and hurt, but still disgusted and angry. Without another word, Axel walked out, slamming the basement door behind him.

---

"That was so low, Roxas, you're a shameless fucking bastard." Riku spat harshly before racing after Axel, calling his name. Roxas sat on the ground, left hand raised to his already bruising face, shocked. He turned to Demyx, but he just glared uncharacteristically and said,

"I've lost all respect for you, Roxas." And then he too rushed out after Axel, Zexion close behind. Roxas stared up at the basement door, his eyes still wide.

Roxas didn't know how long he'd sat there, his shock and anger slowly fading and turning to guilt. Even Demyx was angry at him! Tears started to well in Roxas' eyes. He couldn't even be bothered holding them back. He'd just snapped, unleashing all his stress and frustration on everyone. He should have stopped when Axel had stood up. He should have realized how pissed Axel was, no matter how much Axel hated him, he'd never glared at Roxas with such ferocity.

Roxas should have known that that'd been Axel he was sitting next to, he'd had a bit of a hunch, but he didn't seem like Axel. It wasn't confirmed until he'd stood up to defend his mother.

And what was _with _that anyway? What made Axel's mother so 'unmentionable'? Roxas hadn't known, how could he have known? Someone should have told him!

But then again, who would tell him, Roxas, archenemy of Axel. And, he supposed, if someone had told him before, Roxas wouldn't have given a rat's ass. He really didn't know anything about Axel at all.

"Roxas? Roxas, what's wrong? Where's everyone gone?" Sora came rushing down the stairs. Did Sora know? Did he know about Axel's mum?

"Roxas, what're you doing? Why are you crying?" Sora placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder and looked into Roxas' eyes with a concerned look.

"Sora…"

"Come on, cheer up, Rox! What's wrong?"

"Sora… they're never gonna forgive me…" Roxas cried.

"Sure they will, what'd you do?" Sora reassured, despite not really knowing who 'they' was.

"I don't know what I did wrong… no, I know what I did wrong, but I- I don't know why it was so wrong."

"Awh, Rox," Sora hugged him. When he pulled away he noticed how red Roxas' cheek looked, "Oh my God, did someone hit you in the face?!" Sora touched the spot, and Roxas flinched.

"Yeah." Roxas replied dully. Sora was suddenly furious.

"Who?!"

"…Axel."

"Axel?!" Sora stood up suddenly, "I'll kill him! No one messes with my cousin!"

"No! Don't, for some reason, I deserve it." Roxas sighed.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I just- I was fighting with Riku about Axel, and I mentioned his mother and—"

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. You mentioned Axel's mum… in a fight?!" Sora exclaimed. So he did know about Axel's mum. Roxas nodded. Was Sora going to yell at Roxas and storm out too?

"Damn, Rox, Riku told me it was taboo. But they'll forgive you! They know you didn't know, so just apologize first and see where that gets you, okay? I'll go with you if you want." Sora smiled.

"Thanks, Sora, but… can we do it tomorrow?"

"Sure, best to let them calm down, I guess. But I think you should apologize to Axel today. He's quite rational, and knowing him, he'll hear what you have to say."

"…Okay." Roxas said a little reluctantly. Sora grinned.

"Good. I think I know where he might be."

---

_It'll probably be really dark, but I once saw Axel sneaking up to the top of the Station Tower. The lights'll still be on, it's probably where Axel goes to get away from the world…_

It'd taken Roxas a good 15 minutes to walk to the Station Tower. He probably should have brought his skateboard, but it was impossible to find in the chaos of the party. The station was open 24/7, so when he got there he just walked in and snuck into the staircase up to the top of the tower.

The door up to the top was a little hard to find, but once he found it, the walk up the stairs was long and tedious. Every step Roxas took made him more and more nervous. Roxas was always quite a stubborn person, so he wasn't very good at saying sorry.

By the time Roxas reached the top, he was praying Axel wasn't here. He didn't even know what he was going to say. Sighing, Roxas took a deep breath and opened the door to the big ledge at the top of the tower. Its height made him dizzy, but the view was spectacular; it'd probably even better twilight.

Axel was there. Sitting with his legs swinging, leaning back, staring up at the night sky. Roxas ran a couple practices trough his head.

"_Hi Axel, sorry I… kind of insulted? Your mum…"_ No.

"_I'm sorry for what happened before… with the fight… and stuff."_ No.

"_Axel, I'm really sorry for—"_

"Are you just gunna stand there and zone out, ya creep?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow at Roxas.

"Oh, uhm, right. Uhh.. hi Axel." Roxas waved slightly. Well, if this wasn't awkward…

"Hey, jerk." Axel said casually. Honestly, Roxas had been expecting Axel to be a little bit more hostile. Apparently not.

"About before…"

"Forgiven."

"What?"

Axel sighed, gesturing for Roxas to sit down. Roxas sat down about an arms length from Axel.

"I haven't gone soft or anything," Axel paused, "I just, I know you didn't know. And I know how stubborn you are, so the fact that you even came is good enough, I guess." Axel finished.

"Okay…" Roxas said slowly. He hadn't expected Axel to be this calm and understanding.

"And I guess I should hate you more than you hate me, but…"

"You don't hate me?" Roxas asked. If he were Axel, he'd hate him.

"No, no, don't get me wrong, I hate you," Axel reassured, making Roxas pull a face, "I'm just saying, I forgave you the moment I saw your shocked face after I hit you. Because my mum was so against violence because of my… well, you made me feel just like… him… so I decided to forgive you. You reminded me of her." Axel finished. Roxas knew Axel was just trying to explain, but it'd really just left Roxas even more confused.

"So you've forgiven me?"

"Pretty much."

"The others probably haven't though."

"When they see that I've forgiven you, they'll forgive you," Axel replied with a shrug,

"You still haven't officially said sorry."

"I'm sorry." Roxas said a little bluntly.

"Accepted." The two of them sat in silence for a couple minutes. It was a rather content silence as the two of them looked up at the stars. Roxas stared up at the sky, counting stars, hoping for a shooting star. It really was so beautiful, he had to bring Hayner, Pence and Olette up here one day… they could eat sea-salt ice cream up here, that'd be perfect…

After a while, Axel got up and headed to the door.

"Come on, we gotta stop acting so civilized. It's too different, it's driving me insane," Axel grinned, "Don't you dare act civilized to me tomorrow."

"Done deal." Roxas grinned. Riku had been right; Axel wasn't too bad underneath his jerk façade. But Axel was right too; being civilized with Axel was just plain wrong. Roxas looked out to the night sky again.

He was definitely going to bring Hayner, Pence and Olette here one day…

---

**'Don't say that, You'll give me an ulcer!' LOL, love that line.**


	4. Act II, Scene II: Thanks, Axel

**Author's Note:** _WARNING: Excessive dialogue, reader discretion is advised._ I felt bad for updating late last time, so this time I've updated a little earlier. I'm sorry this chapter has so much talking in it. It's ridiculous, I don't know why there's so much. And all the paragraphs are short and stuff. It looks like my old work. I hate my old work. But anyway! Just put up with it, because I don't think any of the other chapters will be this chitty-chatty.

**R & R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum. **

---

**Act II, Scene II – Thanks, Axel**

The sun had only just risen, and the birds had only just woken when Riku's alarm clock went off. It had been bleeping insistently in his ear for the past five minutes. Riku lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He'd woken up long before his alarm clock had started whining, he'd only gotten around four hours of sleep.

Riku sighed and rolled over, slamming a hand onto his alarm clock before rolling over again and staring up at the light fitting again. He couldn't believe he'd woken up before Sora for once. Riku groaned a little, covering his eyes with an arm. Sora'd been acting so strangely around him since the party. It couldn't be that Axel really had talked to Sora that night? God, knowing Axel, he'd probably done more than hint Sora about his feelings. Damn it!

And speaking of Axel, well thinking really, yesterday he'd just forgiven Roxas like he hadn't basically called Axel a stuck up douchebag and reminded him of his mother. If he were Axel, he would have held a grudge until Roxas was begging for forgiveness. Axel really was too nice under his tough front.

_Hmph, Axel may of forgiven Roxas, but I haven't. _Riku thought bitterly. Even Demyx had forgiven Roxas when he found out that Axel was okay. Now _there's_ someone who was too nice for their own good.

"Riku? Are you awake?" Riku sat up on the couch and saw Sora standing at the archway into the living room. He was completely dressed and ready for the day, a scarf already tied around his neck and everything.

"Uh, yeah, morning." Riku scratched the back of his neck and yawned. Sora stood in a very nervous kind of way, his feet together and his hands wringing slightly.

"Good morning. I was just going to go down to the, uh, bakery to grab breakfast for everyone…" Sora jerked a thumb at the front door, "you wanna come?"

Riku rubbed his cheek to wake himself up a little more and nodded, "Yeah, okay."

"'Kay…" There was a short awkward silence, "…So, y-yeah, I'm leaving in five." Sora smiled weakly and left the room. Riku sighed, burying his face in a hand before getting up to change.

_God, Axel, what did you say to him?!_

---

The morning air was sharp and the sky was a dull grey outside. The streets were nearly empty except for a couple early risers. Sora and Riku walked down the street in rather thick coats and scarves. Twilight Town had a habit of being drop dead freezing in the morning, and sweltering hot in the afternoon. Riku was glad it was autumn. Twilight Town was the definition of summer heat.

The walk to the bakery was anything but normal. They walked in complete awkward silence. It was driving Riku insane; he knew he was either going to snap or just die from excessive awkwardness.

The door jingled as they stepped into the bakery. The smell of fresh bread was very strong and warm. Sora looked at the fresh bread in the glass counter.

"What do you want, Riku?"

"Uhm… I'll just have a plain bagel."

"Okay," Sora beckoned over a girl who worked at the bakery and ordered, "Can I have two plain bagels, uh… two onion bagels and two cheese and bacon rolls, in separate bags, please." The girl behind the counter nodded with was smile, picked up a paper bag and slid the glass counter open.

The warm, inviting feel of the bakery seemed to have taken away the awkwardness, but they still stood in silence. Riku sighed, he was sick of all of this.

"Sora," Sora turned to face Riku, his cheeks slightly flushed, "Look, whatever Axel said—"

"Here you go," The girl interrupted perkily, that'll be sixteen munny, fifty." Riku cursed her in his head. Sora took out the exact amount from his pocket and gave it to her, taking the bag off the counter and thanking her at the same time. The two of them stepped out into the crisp cold air again with a jingle.

"Uhm, so you were saying…?" Sora asked tentatively after a couple minutes.

"Uh, yeah, right, well… whatever Ael said to you at the party, it's—well, like… it's… it's true, and I can't stand this awkwardness, so I'm just gunna say it."

"What?" Riku stopped Sora from walking by holding onto his arm. Around them, the streets slowly became busier, and the grey sky above began to clear into a perfect azure blue.

"What are you talking about…?"

"Just listen, okay?" Riku took a deep breath, "Right, okay, so, I've—I've always, that is to say… I really… really… like you. Sora."

"…_What?! _I thought he told you _my_ secret!" Sira said, looking relieved. But Riku didn't hear what Sora's words, and he just kept rambling.

"I've always liked you ever since, well, like, way back when we lived in Destiny Islands. And I was hoping to tell you myself, but I guess Axel beat me to it, which sucks but—"

"Wait, wait, hold the phone. That's not what Axel said to me," Sora smiled. _That's not what Axel…? Oh __**shit.**_

"You, he… what? What did he say, then?!" Riku cried. _Shit, shit, shit…_

Sora laughed and wandered forward a little, swinging the bag of bread behind him.

"He said…" Sora paused for suspence, then turned and cupped a hand to his mouth to feign whispering, "'I know you like Riku, Sora'".

There was a short silence as Riku soaked it in. Sora laughed again and started walking up the street again. Slowly Riku smirked, chuckling a little. He jogged to catch up with Sora. They walked together, still laughing a little.

"So, was he right, then?" Riku asked.

"Yup!" Sora grinned. Riku sighed in relief, making Sora laugh again. He slipped his free hand into Riku's. Riku grinned.

_Thanks, Axel._

---

Demyx bobbed his head to the music that came from an overhead speaker. He was kneeling in the Punk/Emo aisle at the record store he worked at, sliding the Maine into the shelf next to Mayday Parade. Next to him sat a box of new albums that'd arrived this morning from Hollow Bastion.

"Hey Dem!" Demyx jumped, looking up to see Axel towering over him.

"Jesus, don't fucking scare me like that!" Demyx stood up, rubbing the back of his knees.

"Only you would use 'Jesus' and 'fucking' in the same sentence." Axel teased.

"Yeah, yeah. What're you doing here? Demyx rolled his shoulders, turning and heading back to the counter, air guitaring a little to the song that was playing.

"Myeah, getting away from Roxas. He's PMS'ing again." Axel followed Demyx to the counter.

"Hopefully not as badly as on Friday night." Demyx said nonchalantly. Axel laughed.

"Nah, I think sora told him to tone it down a bit."

"So he should, Rox is crazy." Demyx said, slightly bitterly as he remembered the fight.

"Hah, I should get revenge on him or something for everything he said." Axel leaned on the counter casually.

"You should, but you won't." Demyx said.

"You're right, I won't." Axel agreed with a smile. The expression on Axel's face confused Demyx. It looked like…

Suddenly, Axel jumped, his hand flying to his hoodie pocket for his phone. Demyx leaned over the counter, curious.

Message received today, 1:04PM, From Riku

_Thanks._

Axel snorted, flipping his phone shut with a grin, "that's my good deed for the year done."

"Axel, don't say that!" Demyx scolded, but Axel just laughed.

"What'd you do?"

"I set Riku up with Sora." Axel grinned.

"No way! Finally!" Demyx slapped Axel on the back.

"Yeah, it was easy as hell. So much fun too, you should try it!" Axel laughed.

"What, try 'matchmaking'?" Demyx laughed, looking down at his watch, "Err.. Axel… aren't you meant to be helping Zex at Starbucks…?" Axel's eyes widened in realisation.

"_Shit_, is it one already?! It's Sunday too, he's gunna kill me! He must be swamped, shit, I gotta go!" Axel raked a hand through his hair before running out of the store, waving over his shoulder. Demyx snorted, heading back to the Punk/Emo aisle to finish alphabetising. A few minutes passed, Demyx hummed to himself.

"Hi Demyx!" Demyx jumped again, dropping an album.

"Damn it!" Demyx picked up the album and looked up, "Déjà vu or what?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Sora," Demyx stood up, placing the album under A, "What's up? Heard you hooked up with Riku."

"Uh, yeah," Sora blushed, "I did. I was just passing by, thought I'd come say hi…"

Demyx smiled, "Cool, now you can put up with Riku's complaining instead of us."

"Ha-ha. Have you seen Axel? I should thank him."

"He just left for Starbucks, he'll be pretty busy though. Hey, you know how you should thank him? You should set him up with someone! We should! Then you guys'll be even." Demyx grinned, a mischievous glint in eye.

"Oh my god, we should!" Sora laughed, "but with who?"

"Roxas." Demyx grinned, in his mind he was laughing evilly. Oh, this'll be _fun_.

"But they hate each other!"

"Psh, they're just in denial. Well, Axel anyway. D'you know if Roxas likes Axel?"

"Well, he was really defensive when Riku teased him about it, but then, today he called Axel a—"

"Perfect!" Demyx cackled, "Okay, so listen, this is what we do…"

---

Axel sighed as he walked through the park on the way back to Roxas' house. The trees had all turned brown; their crunchy autumn leaves lining the path. It'd been getting colder and colder lately.

Axel flexed his arm where Zexion had hit him earlier. When he'd arrived at Starbucks, Zexion was so stressed, he hadn't even bothered keeping his polite front up… he'd been acting just like Roxas—

Damn it! He'd just thought about Roxas _again_. It's not like he liked him or anything. Axel wanted someone less insulting and critical, he wanted a nice girl who wouldn't tie him down… right? Or a nice guy, really, that's the great thing about being bi…

Suddenly, Axel heard laughing behind him. It was Sora and Demyx. They weren't 100 metres away, but they hadn't seemed to have noticed Axel yet. For some reason, Axel couldn't help but feel suspicious. Narrowing his eyes, Axel quickly hid behind a large tree and a thick bush.

Sora and Demyx sat down on a park bench, both holding venti sized cups from Starbucks.

"Is that why Roxas has been so angry lately? I had no idea!" Demyx said to Sora.

"Yeah, I'm sorry he blew up on Friday." Sora replied.

"That's okay, but wow, I had no idea at all! Rox seems to hate Axel so much…" Demyx took a sip from his cup. _What? They're talking about Rox and me?_ Axel thought incredulously. He snuck a little closer to the park bench.

"Hm, I guess all that insulting and yelling is all just a front, then."

"But do you have any proof?"

"You don't believe me?" Sora mocked a look of offence, "A couple weeks ago, he fell asleep in front of the tv, and he was muttering Axel's name in his sleep!" Axel's eyes widened. _What?!_

"No way! Like what?"

"I don't know if I can say, but at one point, he giggled! I was like, 'what the hell?! Where's my camera phone?!'" Sora laughed, and Demyx joined in.

"But then, why doesn't Roxas just ask him out? He's got the guts…"

"Well, I guess because he's scared of betrayal and rejection…" Sora said slowly, "What about Axel? Would he reject Rox?"

"Hmm…" Demyx paused to think, "I'd say so, because if Axel didn't like Roxas, he wouldn't stay at your house and put up with Roxas' attitude, he'd stay at my apartment. And he forgave Roxas so quickly too… I don't think he would reject Rox."

"I see, well, if you think about it that way… it's pretty obvious."

"Axel's probably scared of betrayal too. His ex cheated on him a year ago, and he hasn't had a relationship since. Oh god, but don't tell him I said that." Demyx covered his mouth.

"Don't worry, but ouch, that's horrible," Sora said sympathetically, "So that means they're basically in the same situation."

"Yup, stallmate."

"Yeah, so that's why Roxas was so angry. He's really stressed, I feel really bad for him. He's so lovesick deep inside, I can tell." Sora sighed.

Demyx looked down at his watch, "well, I've got band practice now. You wanna come? I think your new boyfriend'll be there too." Demyx teased.

"Shut up." Sora blushed.

"Oh, so you're not coming?" Demyx stood up, "See you later, then."

"No, no! I'll come!" Demyx laughed and the two of them left.

_Well, if that wasn't an information overload…_ Axel turned and leaned his back on the tree. Okay, so everyone thought he was in love with Roxas, but he wasn't. And Roxas loves him, but he hides it. And Roxas is afraid of rejection and betrayal, so he acts like a jerk to Axel. _Oh my god. _That actually did make a lot of sense! Roxas liked him all along! Axel felt a wave of guilt. He was such a jerk to Roxas, no wonder he blew up on Friday!

Ugh, Axel felt so bad. But so offended as well! Roxas thought that he, Axel the Guy-Who-God-Cheated-On, would betray him?! Axel may not have had a relationship for a year (which sounds kind of pathetic), but that didn't mean he was disloyal or unfaithful!

_Psh… fine. I'll prove them wrong. If Roxas asks me out, I won't reject him, they'll all see how loyal I am. _Axel decided.

But wait, wouldn't that just make it look like Axel loved Roxas? Maybe he was just finding an excuse to date Roxas, and deep, deep, _deep _down, he liked Roxas? Just as Demyx had said? Come to think of it, Demyx's reasons did make a lot of sense. Why did he choose to stay at Roxas' house instead of Dem's apartment?

Axel groaned as he stood up and began heading to Roxas' house. This wasn't an information overload; this was a _complete brain _overload!

---

"_You wanna know how I got these scars?_"

Riku and Sora sat on the couch in the living room watching the Dark Knight. Except for the minor problem that was having a grudge against Roxas, Riku's life was perfect. He was finally going out with Sora, something he'd thought was impossible.

Sora winced as the Joker slit a massive cut into a man's cheek. He curled into Riku's side a little more. Riku smirked. Home alone with just Sora, no Axel and Roxas fighting, a massive bowl of popcorn, a litre of coke, and the best movie ever. Nothing could ruin this.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Riku sighed and got up, a little dizzy from sitting for so long. The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Riku said as he neared the front door. He unlocked it and opened the door.

_Oh my God._

"Riku? Who is it?" Sora appeared from the living room.

Oh shit, Sora, don't come any closer!

"Hello brother."

"Kadaj…"

---

**The weather is American, but all the spelling is Australian. Uhm, indecisive, much? EPIC PHAILURE.**


	5. Act III, Scene I: Blackmailing Happiness

**Author's Note:** I just want to say in advance, I am ETERNALLY sorry. I was disgusted in myself when I wrote this chapter, it was just yuck. Oh yeah, and _Bold Italics _are things that Sora can't hear, it's hard to explain, but when you get it it, you'll know it. **Thank you for all of your Reviews, Favourites and Alerts, even Hits and Visits. ** They make me smile like a nutcase. 8)

**R & R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum. **

**Act III, Scene I**

_Turks Private Investigation Agency was the unsurpassed private detective agency in the whole of Hollow Bastion. They were quick, smart and completely undetectable. Famous for their amazingly accurate results, the Turks only had the best and finest private investigators working for them._

_Though she was not the best private detective on a whole, Cissnei was the best photographer in the PI business. She was usually emotionally detached from her assignments and she was famous for her very clear and high quality photographs. Despite that though, she probably didn't have the best common sense and she never looked that deeply into things unless the client requested it. She was perfect. Perfect for Kadaj's plan._

"_Kadaj? Cissnei is ready to see you now." A secretary called. Kadaj smiled and stood, a manila folder tucked under his arm. Most people didn't know this, but Kadaj was very good at acting. With a motive like destroying Riku's happiness, Kadaj was on his 'best' behaviour._

"_Thank you." Kadaj smiled again as the secretary led him to Cissnei's office. The secretary smiled back briefly before leaving. Kadaj knocked on the door and opened it slowly._

"_Come in." Cissnei called._

"_Good afternoon."Kadaj greeted smoothly._

"_Likewise. How can I help you?" Cissnei smiled and gestured for Kadaj to take a seat in front of her desk, eyeing Kadaj's black leather outfit. Kadaj took a seat._

"_I was wondering if you could look into my boyfriend," Kadaj placed the manila folder onto the desk. Cissnei raised a fine brow at the word 'boyfriend', but said nothing. "He's been acting really odd lately, and I'm worried he might be seeing someone else while I'm in Hollow Bastion."_

"_I see…"_

"_Well, I'm already quite sure he's cheating on me, I just need evidence."_

"_How much evidence…?"_

"_Hard-proof, maybe photos." Kadaj replied. Cissnei picked up the manila folder and flipped it open. Kadaj smirked while her head was down._

"_You've come to the right place. Sounds like an easy task, but this looks like Twilight Town…"Cissnei commented, looking at a couple photos in the folder._

"_It is. You don't mind, do you?"_

"_You'll have to pay a little extra for the train ticket, there and back," Cissnei opened a black diary, "I should be able to go there on Tuesday, 4__th__ of November."_

"_That's fine."_

"_Okay then, what's his name?" Kadaj couldn't help but smirk sadistically._

"_Sora. Sora Strife."_

---

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

"Is that really the way to greet family?" Kadaj smirked.

"_What _are you _doing_ here?" Riku repeated darkly. Kadaj pushed his question away casually.

"Is that your… happiness, behind you?" Kadaj giggled cynically, looking over Riku's shoulder. Sora Strife. Yes, that was definitely Riku's happiness. Mother must be so upset, Riku can't have happiness…

"Shut up, Kadaj." Riku hissed. Kadaj's eyes narrowed.

"Do not," Kadaj dropped his childlike voice, "talk to me like that. Brother." Behind Kadaj, Yazoo smirked. A look of fear flashed in Riku's eyes. Kadaj smirked widely. That's more like it.

"I've come," Kadaj started using his childlike voice again, "to ask for forgiveness, brother."

"Hah! There's no way in _hell _I'm forgiving you!" Riku spat. Kadaj's eyes flashed.

"Then at least peace. We haven't come to harm you or your happiness, or your friends, for that matter." Kadaj giggled, _well, we won't harm you physically, anyway_.

"Why should I believe you?" Riku narrowed his eyes.

"I swear on mother's life." Kadaj said gravely, putting a hand to his heart and grinning. Loz grinned as well. Riku considered Kadaj's words for a couple of minutes before he said, "Fine, but on one condition," Riku glared, "Don't come anywhere near this house, or any of my friend's house. In fact, don't go anywhere near my friends or myself at all!" Kadaj smirked; there were plenty of loopholes in his brother's condition.

"Deal." Kadaj agreed. That'd been far too easy. Riku nodded dismissively. Just before he closed the door, Kadaj caught Sora's eye. He smirked sadistically to Sora. He was the main component in Kadaj's plan.

_Tomorrow…tomorrow the fun begins._

---

Roxas sneezed, catching the attention of all the other customers in the coffee shop. It was Tuesday, so most people were at work, leaving the shop relatively empty. Roxas sat in a booth at the back of the room with a mocca and a newspaper. He didn't quite know why he was here. He just needed to be out of the house. Riku's brother had showed up at their doorstep yesterday, and now Riku had become the most paranoid (and insufferable) person to be around. And to top it off, Riku was still pissed at Roxas for blowing up on Friday. Roxas was glad Axel was okay— but only because it meant most of the people pissed at him had forgiven him.

Familiar giggling burst into the room. Roxas groaned. He really wasn't in the mood for bumping into Kairi and Namine of all people. Namine was okay to a certain extent, but Kairi was just plain annoying. Put them together and bang, a plausible reason for suicide. Roxas sunk in his seat and pulled a menu in front of his face. A waitress passing by rose a brow at Roxas.

Okay, so it looked stupid, but it was better than nothing!

As luck would have it (or not), Kairi and Namine took a seat in the booth in front of him. Ugh, as if things couldn't get any worse.

"It's not funny, Nam! It was seriously embarrassing!" Kairi shoved Namine playfully.

"Oh, but it is. Gods, nothing could be more humiliating!" Namine laughed. Kairi's eyes glinted.

"There is one thing that could be more humiliating…" Kairi giggled. Roxas groaned again. Now he had to put up with Kairi and Namine's gossiping? He should just leave… ugh, but then they would see him. Roxas sunk lower in his seat as Kairi leaned over to Namine and whispered something not so discreetly.

"I … … … Axel… … ass … … do… him." Was all Roxas heard. Not that he was eavesdropping, he was just bored… and he had an acute sense of hearing… yes.

"Oh my GOD." Namine gasped, and the two of them started giggling again. Now Roxas was curious. Axel did what? Who's 'him'? And why did he hear 'ass' (1)?

"Oh, man, he must like him." Namine teased.

"No kidding, Einstein. I was shocked! And then Axel tried to cover it up like 'th-that's not what I meant, sickos'!" Kairi laughed. Namine sighed.

"You want me to go order?"

"Sure, can I get a latte and a cheesecake?" Kairi smiled, passing Namine ten munny. Namine nodded and left. Moments later, she came back with a tall stand with the number 'eight' pinned to the top of it.

Namine slid back into the booth and said, "Axel's whipped." Kairi laughed.

"Completely, _unrequitedly_, whipped." Kairi put a strange emphasise on 'unrequitedly'. Roxas frowned a little. Axel didn't seem to be unrequitedly in love… Namine looked around a little to make sure no one was watching (Roxas hid behind his menu, flattening his spiky hair a little) before saying,

"I feel so bad for him. He's so scared of betrayal and stuff. No wonder he hides it. Poor Axel…" Roxas slid a hand over his face. Why did he care so much about who ever Axel liked, anyway? He should just get up and leave! …But he still wanted to know more.

"His tough guy act is so sad; I wish he could just confess." Kairi sighed.

"If this was any other guy, Axel would have no trouble confessing."

"So true." Kairi sighed again. A waitress came over and placed their drinks and food on the table, and smiled as she left.

"God, it's so hard to watch Axel tease him all the time. He's probably so hurt inside." Namine poured two sugars into her latte.

"I wouldn't say hurt so much as smug. He's probably the only reason Axel comes to Twilight Town anymore besides Dem and Zexion."

"Kairi! Don't say that!" Namine scolded. Kairi smiled apologetically. She took a sip of her latte, her cheesecake already half done.

"It's kinda true though. Why would Axel wanna come back here when here is where his mum—"

"Shh! God, don't talk so loudly!" Namine reprimanded. Roxas sighed, just when he'd thought he'd find out about Axel's mum. Oh God, she wasn't dead, was she? God, then on Friday… _shit, I'm such a jerk. _Roxas slapped himself.

Kairi and Namine sat in silence for a while. The soft sound of cutlery and such could be heard in the café. Kairi sighed, almost mournfully.

"I wish Axel'd just confess."

"Kairi!"

"What? It's true! Axel loves him, it's sad to watch! At this rate, he'll _never_ hook up with Roxas!"

_Did she just say… he… me… __**WHAT?!**_Roxas slammed his head on the table. This mystery boy who Axel supposedly '_unrequitedly loves' _is HIM?! And Axel hasn't said anything because he was scared HE would betray him?! And Axel teases HIM because he has to hide the fact that he likes HIM?! Roxas?! Roxas _Strife_?!

…Man, he was such a _jerk_. Telling Axel to go run to his maybe-dead mother, throwing insults at him every ten seconds, basically making his life a living hell, and this morning he piffed (2) a slipper at his head! And Axel takes it all, like the brave (loverboy?!) man that he is!

"Its better he doesn't confess to Roxas, he'd probably get shot down and then hacked into pieces by Roxas. No offense to Rox, but he's such a jerk to Axel!"

_Okay, not cool. _Roxas would never hack someone into pieces. He wasn't some kind of bloodthirsty sob! _Hmph, I should stop acting like such a jerk to Axel, then no one'll think I'd be so brutal as to hack someone to pieces as soon as they confess to me!_

…_Then maybe Axel will see how nice I can be, and he'll confess. _Roxas blushed.

_Wait, WHAT?! _

Roxas stood up abruptly, hitting the menu down and knocking his long-forgotten mocca over, causing the cup to roll off the table, making a mess in the process. Kairi and Namine spun in their booth to face Roxas in 'horror'.

_WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK?! WHY AM I BLUSHING! _

"Roxas…?!"

_IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT AXEL TO CONFESS… RIGHT?!?!_

Roxas shoved his way out of his booth, kicked his cup and slammed his way out of the café. But not before he heard a faint "I wish Demyx and Sora'd paid us in advance".

---

Sora sighed as he waited out for his shift to end, a blue TT Games ID lanyard hung around his neck. Sora part timed at the only games store in Twilight town four days a week. He stood behind the counter between the PSP games and the Xbox games, bored out of his mind. There was never any business on Tuesdays.

Sora looked down at his watch again. Two more minutes… Where the hell was Yuffie? She was meant to be taking over his shift!

One minute…

Half a minute…

Ten seconds…

"Never fear, the great Wutai ninja Yuffie is here!" Yuffie burst into the store, grinning broadly. Sora sighed in relief and rolled his eyes. Yuffie had to get her head out of all that Final Fantasy stuff. She practically prances around talking like she's a character from it or something. Sora scoffed, _as if_.

_**She's started the assignment.**_

"Yuffie! Thank God! I'm leaving now, okay?" Sora yanked his ID off, jogging out of the store quickly. Usually, he would stay for a while and hang out with her, but it was 2pm already, and he hadn't even had lunch yet.

"Wait, Sora—!"

"Bye!" Sora called before heading to the food court. Sora sighed in relief again, any longer and he would have died of boredom. At least on Thursdays he had a later shift, so he could talk to the customers that came after school. Tuesdays sucked.

_**Damn, why do I have to do this?**_

_**Don't cry, Loz.**_

_**I'm not crying, you bastard!**_

"Sora!" an unfamiliar voice called. It was deep and rough. Sora turned. A huge muscular man with short spiky hair was standing behind him. He had a cruel grin on his face.

"Hey, you're Riku's brother!" Sora gasped. Riku had warned him about his psycho brothers. The tall man snorted.

"I'm Loz," He smirked, "have you had lunch yet?"

"N-no…"

"Good, let's go then." Loz grinned. He grabbed Sora's arm. Sora winced.

"Hey! W- wait— What are you…?"

"Shut up and come with me, you little fuck," Loz growled, "And act happy, or I'll fuck your little boyfriend up to a bloody pulp!" Sora winced again.

_**She's closing in on you.**_

"Wha—?"

"Just do it!" Loz dragged Sora to a table at the food court. Loz smirked, letting go of Sora's arm and sitting down, "Smile, Sora."

Sora forced a smile onto his face, still confused. He sat down slowly at the table, still smiling. What the hell was happening?! Loz smiled back.

_SNAP!_

_**Keep it convincing, Loz.**_

Loz groaned, before taking Sora's hand and holding it from across the table. Sora just sat and smiled. He had to go along with this, otherwise Riku's brothers will beat Riku up. Ugh, it couldn't be that Loz _liked _him, right?!

_SNAP!_

"Keep smiling, brat." Loz muttered. Sora let out a shaky breath and nodded. Loz leaned over the table and caressed Sora's cheek, smirking lightly. Sora's face heated up under Loz's hand. The backs of Sora's eyes began to sting.

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

_**Loz, she's got a perfect angle, do it.**_

Loz smirked widely, and pulled Sora's face closer to him. _Oh my God. _Loz gave him a look that said, 'don't screw this up or you know what'll happen'. Sora was on the verge of tears. He slid his eyes shut. Why was this happening?!

Loz leaned in and pressed his lips onto Sora's, the hand on Sora's face held him in place. Sora blushed darkly. _No… my first kiss can't be from him…!_

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

A couple moments passed but Loz didn't pull away. Sora just sat there, he couldn't believe this was happening. His eyes began to sting even harder, but he held them back, not wanting to cry in front of him.

_**All clear.**_

Loz pushed Sora away like the plague. He rubbed his mouth on the back of his forearm in disgust.

"Fuck." Loz cursed. Sora sat in complete shock.

_**Hah.**_

Loz stood up abruptly, nearly knocking the table over onto Sora.

"Fuck, that was gross, Yazoo."

_**Don't cry.**_

"Shut up! I'm not gonna!" Loz growled. Sora stared, wide eyed at Loz. Who was he talking to? Loz started walking away, still talking to himself.

Sora sat in silence. He slowly wiped his mouth. Why did he do that? Why did he steal Sora's first kiss? Sora held back his tears. Where was Riku? No, Riku could never find out about this. Sora wiped his mouth again, remembering the hard forceful kiss on his lips. He rubbed his mouth harder and harder, trying to wipe away the feeling. He couldn't hold his tears back.

Sora cried.

---

_-beep- Hi Kadaj, This is Cissnei. I got the photos, I'll send them to you; just tell me your address. Bye. –beep-_

---

Riku sighed, lying on the couch. He was worried. Where was Sora? He hadn't come back yet. Had Kadaj gotten to him? Gods, if he had, Riku was going to seriously kill him. Riku groaned, _No, _he reassured himself; _He's probably just hanging out with Yuffie. _Still, Sora should have contacted him. Man, he was so paranoid at the moment. He'd tried calling Sora so many times, but he seemed to have his phone turned off.

Riku sat up, a sudden idea hitting him in the face. He could always call Yuffie; her phone was never off! Riku stood up to look for his phone. He looked around; something in the window caught his eye.

A woman with wavy red hair was putting an A4 letter into the letterbox. She wore a dark suit and a pair of sunglasses. She shoved the letter into the letterbox and walked away briskly. Riku frowned, confused.

Forgetting about calling Yuffie, he waited until the woman turned the corner and then went out to check the mail. He pulled out the letter carefully. It was quite thick, and it didn't have an address written on the front. All it had was a red 'CONFIDENTIAL' stamp on the front… and 'Kadaj' written in the middle clearly in neat black handwriting.

_Screw confidentiality._ Riku thought as he ripped it open and pulled a note and what looked like a stack of photos.

_Kadaj,_

_Here are your photos. I'll need an extra $82 for the tickets by Friday._

_You were right; Sora was cheating on you._

_Cissnei._

(1) He heard 'ass' because Roxas' name is basically pronounced "Rocks-ass", Kairi tried to put an emphasise on Roxas' name, but Roxas only heard the 'ass' bit. Get your minds outta the gutter.

(2) To piff is to throw with a large amount of force.

---

**Feel free to shoot me in the head with a machine gun, I deserve it. TT^TT**


	6. Act III, Scene II: In Love With a Critic

**Author's Note:** Laaa Dee Daa... I put some Zemyx in this chapter, which I hope you'll all like... Humm, what else... Well, this chapter is really important, but I don't think I pulled it off. It doesn't really flow, it's more choppy, but myeah. Thanks for all your reviews, favourites, alerts, etc, etc. ^^ Hopefully you'll all forgive me for the LozSora (geez that sounds weird) after you read this chapter :)

I'm sorry this chapter is so short... I try to keep my chapters all roughly the same length, but yeah, I didn't want to drag things out or anything.

**R & R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum. **

---

**Act III, Scene II – In Love With A Critic**

Sora sighed mournfully. He and Roxas sat in a restaurant in Sandlot Square. It was warm and inviting, but it did nothing to sooth Sora's depression. Riku had been ignoring Sora lately. He hadn't said a word to him since Tuesday morning. Sora had wondered multiple times if Riku had somehow figured out what'd happened yesterday, but that wasn't possible, right?

"Cheer up, Sora!" Roxas smiled weakly, "I'm sure Riku's just in a bad mood."

Another weird thing that'd been happening lately was that Axel and Roxas hadn't fought since Tuesday morning, when Roxas threw a slipper at Axel's head for making another stupid comment. When Demyx and Sora created their plan, they hadn't thought it would be this successful, especially this. Roxas was completely civil with Axel this morning, and vice versa for Axel. He even said good morning!

Sora sighed, poking his food with his fork dejectedly. Suddenly everything was reversed, now Roxas and Axel were getting along, while he and Riku were fighting. If only everyone could get along…

"Come on, it can't be that bad, Sor." Roxas tried.

"This morning I said good morning to him, and he just glared and walked away." Sora muttered.

"That's not too bad, Axel and I are worse than that in the morning."

"Then later this morning, I asked if he wanted to come to the bakery with me, and he told me to fuck off." Sora said in a very sad and monotonous voice. Roxas was speechless. They sat in silence for a while before Sora said in the same monotonous tone,

"So, anyway, what's with you and Axel? Acting all civil and stuff." Suddenly Roxas was very flustered. If Sora wasn't so darn upset, he'd probably laugh.

"I've just been in a good, uh, mood lately," Roxas covered, "And I should put cheering you up first before arguing with Axel, right?" Sora snorted.

"Yeah right, thanks for being so down right honest." Sora said sarcastically. Roxas sighed.

"Look, Sora, I'm not cut out for this cheering up thing, but Riku confessed to you three days ago. It's not like he doesn't like you anymore." Roxas said. He had a point, but…

"You're right," Sora nodded slowly, Roxas smiled, "It's only been three days, and we're already fighting." Roxas groaned.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm acting like a lost cause, but I can't help it. I don't feel like being optimistic." Sora sighed, pushing his plate away. He was never hungry to begin with.

"That's okay, but you know everything will be okay in the end." Roxas said with another supportive smile.

"I wish the end wasn't so far away." Sora moaned. Suddenly, Sora's phone buzzed. Sora jumped in surprise, fumbling to get it. Maybe it was Riku? Would he explain what was going on? Sora flipped his phone open.

_Demyx 1:13PM_

_Hey Sor, bit short notice, but u up 4 more of Operation Akuroku? My house, 1:30._

_Ah, Damn. It was just Dem. _Sora sighed for the one-hundredth time today. He really wasn't in the mood for helping Axel and Roxas' relationship. Especially since his seemed to be (smashed up in little pieces) on the rocks.

_Write Message._

_Naw, bit down in th dumps 2day, thnx tho._

Sora sent it and snapped his phone shut. He rested his head on top of his forearms on the table.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"Mmg, Dem. He wanted me to come to band practice."

"You should go, it'll take your mind off things." Roxas suggested. Sora made up a quick excuse.

"No… he said Riku would be there." Sora lied. Roxas frowned and nodded.

_Demyx 1:18PM_

_Awh, 2 bad. GWS! _

_Hah, "Get well soon"? If only._

---

One of the major reasons Axel loved going to Demyx's band practices was the atmosphere. Demyx had a presence that came only when he had a guitar in his hands, be in on a stage, or in a garage, Demyx was amazing. It was easy to fall back into memories of high school, memories where Axel was lead guitar and back up vocals. Axel smiled wistfully as he walked to Demyx's house. Not that he was bitter about being kicked out of the band, they'd had no choice, what with Axel moving to Hollow Bastion, but Axel missed picking up his guitar and just losing himself in the music.

Axel ran a hand through his hair as he neared Demyx's house. He could already hear the music. Demyx's band, _Surrender, Denial_, were quite popular on the Internet. They tried to tour as much as possible, but Axel'd heard, _Surrender, Denial_'s van had broken down beyond repair, leaving them no choice but to play small gigs in Twilight Town and sometimes Hollow Bastion, but it was hard with all the equipment.

Axel sighed; he really missed those days… the music gradually got louder as Axel made his way to Demyx's front door. He let himself in; waving to Dem's mum so she knew it was just him. She smiled back sweetly before walking back to the kitchen. Dem's mum really was such a nice lady. She'd been really supportive when Axel's mum… well, she'd been a hand to hold at the hospital.

Axel made his way down the hallway to the door into the garage. Axel slapped on a grin as he opened the door.

"Axel!" Demyx grinned, jumping up from the couch. Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar and Marluxia stood around the fridge, sipping cokes. Demyx's guitar was propped up on a wall, Zexion's bass lay over half the small couch, and Xigbar's drums and Marly's keyboard stood in the centre back of the garage. The floor was covered with gear and wires, just like back in high school.

"Dude, haven't seen you in ages!" Xigbar grinned, leaning on a wall and twirling a drumstick offhandedly. Zexion nodded hello, and Marluxia smirked widely. Axel dropped onto the couch and flung his arms over the back of it.

"Miss me?"Axel smirked.

"Of course, man. Did you bring your guitar?" Xigbar took a gulp of his coke.

"Nuh, left her in Hollow Bastion."Axel shrugged.

"You can borrow one of mine." Demyx offered. He had five guitars, and one blue sitar. He'd saved up to pay for all of them himself. Axel nodded and smiled.

"So, what's up?"

"Just finished a cover to post on the Internet." Marluxia replied. Axel picked up Zex's bass guitar and played a quick arpeggio and a series of chords. He could play guitar, bass and the piano, but he was no way as good as Zexion or Marluxia. Actually, Zexion was probably a better pianist than Marly…

"Awesome, can I hear it?" Axel grinned. Everybody nodded, and set down their drinks. Zexion took his bass back. Axel sighed contently as Demyx counted down and they began playing.

It was good to just lose himself in the music again.

---

"That's cheating, Zexy!" Demyx cried, throwing down his controller onto the bed. Axel and Zexion had stayed back after practice to just hang out. Zexion had just K.O.-ed Demyx's character in the videogame they were playing.

"Using a combo you don't know isn't cheating, you noob." Zexion teased, sticking out his tongue a little. Axel lounged on Demyx's bed and watched Zexion K.O. Demyx's character again. It made sense for Zexion to be so Godly at videogames, after all, Axel and Demyx had met him at an arcade…

"So, how's life in Hollow Bastion?" Demyx asked Axel innocently, he grinned as he finally laid a hit on Zexion's character. Then he pouted when Zexion unleashed his secret combo again.

"Not bad, same old. Busy, hectic, but fun all the same. Why?" Axel asked offhandedly. Zexion glanced at Demyx, frowning a little condescendingly. Demyx brushed it off, and gave him a look that said, 'I'm sure'.

"No reason," Demyx sighed as his character fell out of the ring, "So then, which do you prefer more? Bastion or Twilight?"

"Hm…" Axel thought for a second, "Twilight Town, I guess, 'cause—"

"Roxas lives here?" Demyx cut in with a smirk. Axel frowned slightly and raised a brow.

"I was gonna say 'because it's more peaceful here', but I guess that works too." Axel muttered, more to himself. Zexion turned his head to face Axel in surprise, his fingers still smashing buttons on the controller. Somehow, even without facing the screen, Zexion was still beating Demyx.

"So, you're saying you like Twilight Town because Roxas is here?" Zexion asked, as if he didn't believe it.

"Uh, I guess. Its fun to piss him off… But that's not the only reason I like Twilight Town." Axel said slowly, choosing his words wisely this time. Zexion glanced at Demyx again, and Zexion made a face that looked like 'I'm sorry I ever doubted you'. Demyx smirked.

"So you like Rox?" Zexion asked bluntly.

"What? No. I don't." Axel said just as bluntly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Denial." Zexion said monotonously. Suddenly Axel saw Zexion's sister, Fuu, in him. That girl was, like, vocabularily challenged, or something. Then again, who was he to talk? Was 'vocabularily' even a word? _Whatever, it is now._

"I'm not in denial," Axel denied, huffing and shaking away the doubting questions that sat in the back of his mind.

"You are so in de— NYAH!" Zexion yelped as Demyx suddenly shoved Zexion off the bed. He landed with a thump. Demyx quickly smashed the X button on his controller until Zexion's character K.O.-ed. Demyx whooped and pumped his fist.

"Gyahaha! I win! Finally!"

Zexion crawled back onto the bed with a glare. Demyx was lucky Zexion was used to stunts like that.

"Now that's cheating." Zexion muttered. Demyx either didn't hear him, or ignored him. Zexion pouted a little. Demyx looked down at Zexion's sulky face, suddenly feeling super guilty. Zexion sat on the bed with a pout, his hair falling into his eyes more than usual. He picked at his black skinny jeans.

"Awh, I'm sorry, Zexy." Demyx stared at Zexion with an expression halfway between guilt and concern. Zexion remained silent, sulking away as he pulled a loose thread from his jeans. Demyx pouted, looking to Axel for help. Axel just smirked. Demyx sat awkwardly for a moment before his face lit up as an idea flitted into his mind

Suddenly, Demyx leaned into Zexion's face and pecked him on the cheek. Zexion's face flushed a bright red instantly. Axel vaguely wondered if Roxas would react the same way as Zexion if Axel did that to him.

"I'm sorry, Zex." Demyx whispered into Zexion's ear. Zexion's blush darkened, and he suddenly sat up, facing the videogame again. Axel almost 'awh-ed'. They were just too cute. It made him jealous, if only he and Rox— _NO. I'm not letting this one slide. Stop that thought right. here._

Zexion began flicking through the playable characters on the screen. Demyx pouted again, it was obviously not the reaction Demyx had wanted.

"Are you still angry at me…?" Demyx said softly. Zexion's fingers paused on his controller. Zexion smirked very slightly.

Suddenly, Zexion turned his head and leaned into Demyx's face. He pecked him quickly on the lips before Demyx could draw back in surprise. Now it was Demyx's turn to blush.

"I was never angry at you." Zexion muttered softly with a light smirk before pulling away and facing the screen again. Demyx smiled.

"God, do I feel like a third wheel, or what?" Axel smirked, leaning back on the head of the bed. He was sick of this sappy stuff. It was cute, but it was making him think really weird things. If Axel closed his eyes, his mind would automatically envision Roxas and him doing the same kind of cute fluffy stuff. It was weird, weird as hell.

"Oh God, sorry!" Demyx smiled sheepishly, still blushing lightly. Zexion's blush darkened. The three of them sat in a slightly awkward silence.

"So, uh, I'm sick of being thrashed by Zexy so much," Demyx held the controller out to Axel, "You wanna shot?" Axel shook his head. He preferred car-racing games. Demyx bunched up the cord around the controller and placed it on top of the Playstation. Zexion did the same.

"Okay, then. Let's go down and see what's for dinner. I'm starving." Demyx suggested, walking out of the room. Zexion followed, then Axel. Axel frowned pensively. He was only thinking about Roxas because he felt sorry for him, right? It couldn't be that Axel liked him, right? Demyx and Zexion looked back at Axel, who had lagged behind a little. They looked concerned.

"Hey boys, hungry?" Demyx's mum appeared from the living room. Demyx nodded.

"Dinner's almost ready, you guys can just chill until then. I'm not watching the TV, so go wild." Demyx's mum smiled, and then headed back into the kitchen.

Demyx walked over to the stereo in the living room, "I feel like listening to something. Any requests?" Zexion shook his head and Axel shrugged.

"Okay, I'll just stick it on shuffle then." Demyx pulled his iPod out of his pocket and plugged it into the stereo. Axel and Zexion sat on the couch as Demyx messed with the cords. Axel idly wondered what Roxas was doing right now. _Agh_. Axel mentally slapped himself. He just couldn't get Roxas off his mind. He was like the plague!

Suddenly the stereo blasted out music. Demyx jumped back from the speakers in surprise.

"_I'm in love with the girl I hate,  
She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.  
I'm in love with a critic, and a sceptic, a traitor,  
I'd trade her in a second."_

Demyx squeaked and turned the music off when he heard the lyrics. He turned to Axel with the same half guilty, half concerned expression he'd used before. Axel sat, his head lowered. Suddenly, Axel looked up, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Guys, I think I'll just go home now, say bye to your mum for me." Axel stood quickly.

"Axel…!"

"Don't worry; I got a lot on my mind," Axel smiled weakly, "See ya." And then Axel left, accidentally slamming the door behind himself.

_Shit. I like Roxas… it all makes sense now..._

…_Stupid song._

---

**She's A Lady - Forever the Sickest Kids. Youtube it.**


	7. Act III, Scene III: Kadaj, 1 Riku, 0

**Author's Note: **A few of you were upset about me leaving you out on a cliffy and then kind of... leaving you hanging. Sorry about that, but it wouldn't work any other way. If it's any consolation, this chapter also ends with a cliffy, but it's 'resolved' straight away (everything's just gunna be bang bang bang! y'know?). Thanks for all your reviews, favourites, alerts, etc etc.

From here on in, the plot is just gunna skyrocket, higher and higher until... well, until it has to come down again. I'm expecting this story to go for eleven chapters, and there might be an epilogue too.

**Cheers, R &R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum. **

**Act III, Scene III - Kadaj, 1. Riku, -Infinity.**

Roxas was dying.

Dying of excessive awkwardness that is.

It was now Friday, exactly one week after the party, but in that one week, everyone had gone through an emotional roller coaster. It'd been more awkward than all the awkward in the world put together, if that made any sense. Axel was doing a fine job avoiding Roxas, which didn't make sense at all. Axel'd been spending most of his time at Demyx's house. Not that there was a problem with that or anything, it just didn't make sense. This whole week wasn't making any sense.

And then there was Riku and Sora. Riku had ignored Sora for the past four days now, a feat Roxas had deemed impossible. Sora's happy persona had quickly deteriorated, no matter how hard Roxas tried to cheer him up. And Roxas had tried talking to Riku too, but he guessed Riku was still bitter about the Halloween fight, which was just ridiculous. Riku had just been in a horrible whiny mood since Tuesday, and it was starting to take a toll on everyone.

Speaking of Riku's whiny, sulky mood, it was destroying dinner. Everybody—Cloud, Leon, Sora, Riku, Axel and himself—sat around the dinner table. Roxas didn't think Riku had said anything nice to anyone for a long time. Everyone had settled on just avoiding him and giving him a wide berth, especially Sora. Everyone sat in silence, sometimes a soft sigh broke it, but it always fell back into silence. It'd been like that for the past few nights. The sound of cutlery seemed to have become the soundtrack of their evenings.

Roxas sighed, poking the vegetables on the side of his plate idly. It was kind of tolerable the first night, when it was taboo to mutter even one word, but now it was just annoying. Roxas was fed up with all this avoiding and awkward silences. Someone had to confront someone sometime before Roxas ripped his hair out. And God help him, Roxas was going to be the instigator.

"Okay, look," Roxas pushed his plate away and caught everyone's attention, "I'm pretty sure everyone's sick of this awkward atmosphere, so I'm just going to destroy it all together, okay?" Everyone nodded dumbly, except for Riku, who just kept his head down.

"Alright-y then," Roxas threw his fork down and clapped his hands together before turning to Riku, "What the _hell_ is your problem?" Riku looked up with a glare.

"What the hell do you mean, 'what's my problem'?!" Riku spat. Roxas clenched his jaw.

"Well, it's obviously _you_ who's creating all this awkwardness!" Roxas accused.

"Roxas…" Cloud warned, looking back between Riku and Roxas with a worried look. _Nuh-uh, _Roxas wasn't going to calm down, he knew what he was risking.

"What?! It's _not _my fault!" Riku yelled.

"But it _is_ your fault! No one else is telling every person who tries to help to fuck off or anything!" Roxas insisted with a dark glare. Sora squirmed in his seat. Leon and Axel watched with blank expressions, though there was an underlying concern behind their faces.

"Shut up!" Riku slammed his hands on the table and stood, his chain screeching back, "If this is _anyone's _fault, it's _his_!!" Riku pointed at Sora.

"M-my…?" Sora looked up with wide, scared eyes. Riku's hateful eyes bore into them.

"_Sora's fault_?!" Roxas stood as well, "How is this Sora's fault?! He's the _victim_! A victim to your bitchy behaviour!" Roxas clenched his fists. Somehow, this was all feeling very déjà vu. Roxas' arms began to shake. How _dare_ he blame this on Sora! Roxas was about to raise a fist and slug Riku from across the table, but a hand flew out to his arm and held him back firmly. It was Axel.

"Stop it, Rox." Axel muttered.

"So you're on Riku's side, huh?! You think all of this is Sora's fault too?! You've seen how depressed Sora has been lately, you dumb fuck! How can you possible think—"

"I _never _said I was on anyone's side." Axel cut in firmly. Riku was furious.

"You're my best friend! You _should _be on my side!" Riku growled. Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Funny, I don't feel obligated to be on your side at all," Axel said bluntly, Riku gapped slightly, "Not," Axel added, "until I hear both sides of the story."

"I agree," Leon nodded, "What's your side of the story, Riku?"

"He!" Riku pointed at Sora again, who looked just about ready to cry, "is my problem." Riku spat.

"You little—!"

"Shut up, Roxas, let him talk." Roxas clenched his jaw.

"Kadaj sent me photos from Tuesday, Sora," Riku hissed, "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about, you cheating, lying bastard." Sora paled.

"Y-you know…?" Sora started crying.

"_Yes, _I _know_. You and Loz! _Loz_ of all people! You disgust me! My own brother! I can't believe—!"

"Wait, WAIT. _What _happened on Tuesday?!" Cloud cut in.

"Ask _Sora_. _He _knows." Riku glared again.

"I- I… he… uh-uhm…"

"HE kissed my BROTHER!" Riku said for Sora.

"He WHAT?!" Cloud shouted in shock, looking at Sora. Sora sunk in his seat and nodded, crying softly. Roxas instantly understood Sora's side of the story, it was so obvious! How could Riku not see that Sora hadn't even liked it...?!

"Oh my God, Sor…"

"That lying bitch! Three days after I confessed! Three. Days!" Riku held up three fingers to emphasize.

"Shut up, Riku! How can you even say that without hearing Sora out, huh?!" Roxas ripped his arm away from Axel and raised it, flinging it over the table at Riku.

Leon shot up from his seat, his chair falling back with a bang. He caught Roxas' forearm before his fist connected with Riku's face.

"Do not resort to violence," Leon said clearly, "I want everyone to calm the fuck down and sit down. Now."

"Leon—"

"Sit. DOWN." Leon repeated, letting go of Roxas' arm and sitting down himself. Roxas and Riku sat slowly. Cloud kept his head down, looking incredibly upset. Roxas narrowed his eyes at him; he was acting just like Riku, not listening to Sora, and just believing whatever Riku said. Gods, this was stupid.

"Okay then, Riku. You said you had photos. Can we see them?" Leon said calmly, quickly slipping into the umpiring position.

"I'll go get them." Riku left the room. Roxas turned to his brother on his left with a concerned face.

"Sor, are you okay?" Roxas whispered, rubbing him on the back. Sora shook his head.

"Did you really…?" Axel asked carefully, leaning over Roxas. Roxas couldn't help but blush a little. Sora nodded.

"Did you…?"

"No." Sora whispered firmly with a hint of anger in his eyes, "I didn't l-like it. I- I was, I was trying to protect him, L-Loz said he would bash—" Just then, Riku stormed back into the room, cutting Sora's harsh whisper off. He held up an A4 envelope.

"Here. Hard proof." He dropped the envelope on the table in front of Cloud. It almost landed in his food. Cloud looked at it, picking it up slowly.

"It's not even addressed to you," Axel stated bluntly.

"That's not the point, I know Kadaj wanted me to open it," Riku groaned, "Just open it." Riku took his seat again next to Cloud. Cloud opened the envelope.

There were quite a lot of photos; photos of Sora sitting down at the table with a smile frame by frame. Photos of Loz holding Sora's hand across the table. Many photos of Sora and Loz kissing, also frame by frame.

Loz had leaned in, but Sora hadn't pulled away. Roxas bit his lip; this wasn't looking good for Sora. And everyone looked like they were buying it, even Leon. How _could_ they?! Sora was innocent. No one had even asked Sora about what he thought yet!

"Sora… you really?!" Cloud looked shocked, and even more upset.

"Yes, but I was trying…"

"Trying to what? Hide it?" Riku spat, he turned to Axel, "_Now_ do you believe me? You know what it's like. To find out the person you love was betraying you."

"Well, yes, it hurts, but to be fair, she was a prostitute." Axel shrugged. Roxas' eye twitched. The person who he dated for a _year_ and made betrayal total taboo for Axel was a _prostitute_?! A small voice in the back of his mind moaned mournfully at the word 'she'. Roxas blushed again.

_Well, he could be a bi…Gyah! What am I thinking?! This isn't about Axel, this is about Sora!_

"You're comparing Sora to a prostitute?" Leon raised a brow.

"Well, he might as well _be _one." Riku said harshly, not even regretting his words. Sora rose from his seat, highly offended.

"How _dare_ you! I'm just gonna l-leave if you won't listen to my side of the story!" Sora warned, though his voice was still weak.

"_What_ side of the story?! The pictures tell all, it's obvious!" Riku argued. Sora gaped at a little before clenching his jaw.

"He was gunna— I had to— … you know what? Fine." Sora stood, "I'm leaving. Go to… go to… Go to _Hell, _you- you jerk!" Sora left, slamming the front door after him, hurt and angry. Riku snorted. Roxas moved to follow him, but Axel held him down again.

"Wha— Let go!"

"Don't worry," Axel muttered to Roxas, "Give him some space." Roxas pursed his lips, ripping his arm away and sitting down again.

"…Maybe you shouldn't trust photos from someone like Kadaj." Leon said.

"Well it doesn't matter, Sora didn't exactly deny it either," Riku replied.

"But it looked like he had a good reason." Roxas said, exasperated.

"There's _no _good reason to _cheat _on somebody you supposedly love." Cloud said softly but clearly. Axel stood slowly.

"I've had enough of this as well. Later." And Axel left too. Roxas watched him leave. If only he could just get up and abandon ship too…

"Maybe we should call Sora."

"Why?" Cloud muttered, "I didn't raise him to become a betrayer! God, if Aerith were here, if _Zack _were here, he'd be so upset! He'd think _I'd _raised his son into some kind of slutty player or something!"

"You believe Riku?!" Roxas growled.

"I believe the photos!" Cloud said angrily, "For Sora to do something like this, it's not like him at all! It's like I don't know him at all! But these photos! How can they be fake?" Riku smiled darkly in triumph.

"You're his _guardian_. You can't just—!"

"Just 'cause I've looked after him for God knows how long, doesn't mean I can control what he does, he's not my son. If his real father were here, he'd be going ballistic! Zack was crazy about honour and loyalty!"

"He didn't even _do_ anything! It was all Loz!"

"No, even if it was all Loz, Sora would have pushed him away. And this Cissnei person would have taken a photo if that'd happened. God, how did this happen? What did I do wrong?" Cloud held his head in his hands. Roxas stood.

"I can't believe this; I can't believe you said that!" Roxas narrowed his eyes, "And _you_," Roxas turned to Riku, pointing an accusing finger; he repeated what Riku had said after the Halloween fight.

"_That was so low, Riku, you're a shameless fucking bastard._"

And then Roxas left, too.

---

Roxas felt like he was running a marathon. He'd run around everywhere looking for Sora, but it was too hard in the dark. Roxas was lucky Twilight Town never got too dark because of its high altitude, and it was never really all that dangerous. Still, it didn't help.

He had checked everywhere; Tram Common, Sandlot Square, even down at Sunset Hill. He was glad the trains ran twenty-four-seven, but Sora hadn't been in Sunset Hill. He wasn't anywhere. Roxas was considering checking all their friends' houses, or calling them, but it was way too late now. Roxas really wished he'd thought to bring his skateboard when he'd stormed out of the house.

Roxas jogged up Station Heights Street, keeping an eye out for Sora. He decided to go to the highest point of Twilight Town, the station, and see if he could see any spots he'd missed that Sora could be. It was a long shot, but he was getting nowhere wandering around aimlessly in the darkness. At least up at the station it would light everything up.

Roxas ran up the hill in Station Heights. Halfway up, he doubled over a little and ran a hand through his hair, panting. He'd been running none stop for hours now.

"Roxas…?"

"Roxas spun to the direction of the voice, "Sora!! …Oh, it's just you." It was the owner of the store Roxas was standing outside of.

"Sorry to disappoint. What're you doing running around at this time of night?"

"I'm, uh, looking for Sora. You haven't seen him, have you?" Roxas asked hopefully. He shook his head and Roxas slumped over in disappointment.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"He's not." Roxas corrected firmly. The man's eyebrow rose.

"Well, in any case, it's late, which means you should be at home, sleeping."

"But—" Roxas quickly changed his mind, "Uhh, yeah, okay." Roxas sighed. The man nodded and Roxas slowly began walking back down to Sandlot Square again, back home,

"Good night."

"Night." The man waled away. As soon as he turned the corner, Roxas started going back up to the station again. He didn't understand— Sora was really upset. Roxas _had_ to find him, even if it took him all night. As long as he knew where Sora was, Roxas would be okay.

Roxas walked up into the large space outside the station. It was dimly lit. He looked down at Twilight Town, looking over at each of their friends' houses. If the lights were on, Roxas would go ask them if they'd seen Sora.

Sadly, none of the houses were lit, and everyone was asleep. Roxas didn't want to disturb anyone. And anyway, if he asked them, he'd have to explain everything to them. Roxas sighed, getting a little frustrated. Where could Sora be?!

_I guess I could check Sunset Hill again, might as well. _Roxas sighed again, turning to face the station; he wondered when the next train was.

"YO! ROXAS!"

It sounded like Axel's voice. Roxas looked around, confused. He couldn't see him anywhere.

"UP HERE!" Roxas looked up and saw Axel sitting at the top of the clock tower, staring down at him. He beckoned Roxas to come up. Roxas looked at his watch. He'd been running around for ages now, he might as well take a quick break.

Roxas went into the station and headed to the hidden stairs up to the top of the tower. He flipped his phone out and dialled Sora's phone again.

"_Hi, this is Sora's phone. If you're listening to this, it's probably because my phone is off or something. Leave a message! –beep-"_

Roxas cursed and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. A few moments later, Roxas made it to the door at the top of the tower, a little puffed. His sides hurt.

Roxas stepped through the door, looking up at the beautiful array of stars that hung over him. They glittered and shimmered, stunning Roxas. Twilight Town was a dark shape under the stars, lit dully by the moon.

"Hey." Axel gestured for Roxas to sit. Roxas sat down next to him. He was glad it wasn't windy. There was a breeze, but the night was clear.

"Hi."

"Looking for Sora?" Roxas nodded, "I told you not to."

"I can't not look for him, I'm worried." Roxas huffed. Axel chuckled.

"If it's any closure, I saw him go into Kairi's house a while back." Axel said casually. Roxas sighed in relief, at least there was a roof over Sora's head, he didn't even care that he'd wasted two hours. Roxas squinted down at Kairi's house.

"You can see from here…?"

"Nah, it was just after twilight when I saw him, so it was brighter."

"I see." Roxas said softly. That really was a long time ago.

"Yup." There was an awkward silence.

"So why'd you call me up here?" Roxas asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I dunno," Axel shrugged, "It was mainly an impulse," Roxas groaned, this guy was hopeless, "but there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Really? What?" Roxas blinked, curious. Axel took a deep breath, which only made Roxas even more curious, and then he said,

"So, a few days ago, I overheard Sora and Demyx talking…"

---

**Riku, you ass-hat. Isn't it stupid how I say I hate Soriku, but I write Soriku?**


	8. Act IV, Scene I: Heartbreakingly Lame

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 8. Thank you for your reviews, favourites, alerts, hits, visits... yerrr, it's awesome ^^ I'm hoping to get this story finished before my exams start. Exams start 2 weeks from now. This is mainly because I don't want to start updating slower because of exams... So now, you can probably expect earlier updates :)

The next chapter will be in Intermission. But it won't be disappointing, trust me. It'll bloowww youuu alllll awaaayyyyy! haha. Hopefully. Maybe you'll all hate me for it. If I weren't me, and I read it, I would hate it. But I'm blathering on now. Without any more rambling, I give you Chapter 8!

**R & R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum. **

**Act IV, Scene I – Heartbreakingly Lame.**

Kairi hadn't known what to expect when she opened the door. And she definitely wasn't expecting a red puffy-eyed Sora with tear treks down his face.

"Sora…? What?"

"K-Kairi…" Sora sobbed, stepping over the threshold and hugging Kairi tightly. Kairi blushed and hugged him back, completely clueless.

"Come in," Kairi shut the door as Sora shuffled forward into the hallway. She took Sora's hand and led him upstairs to her room.

"Kai? Who is it?" Kairi's mum asked, appearing from the dining room. She took one look at Sora, then at Kairi, nodded understandingly and left again. Kairi led Sora into her room and sat him down on her bed, before sitting down in front of him, pulling a knee up to her chest.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kairi asked kindly. She hadn't seen Sora cry like this for a long time, he usually had a very cheerful disposition…

Sora and Kairi sat on a low bending tree, watching the sunset over the sea. The beach had paopu palm trees scattered all over it, and the watch glimmered a stunning orange as the sky slowly turned purple. Sora was oddly silent. Piers jutted out into the sea. Sometimes Sora, Riku and Kairi would go onto the pier and dip their little toes into the water.

"_What's up, Sora?" Kairi asked. Suddenly Sora started crying uncontrollably. Sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve, he said,_

"_Kai, I- I think I love Riku." Sora sobbed. Kairi's eyes widened in horror and shock._

"_Is that a b-bad thing, Kairi-chan?"Sora sobbed louder._

"_No, Sora, that's great. __It's good to have someone to love."Kairi hugged Sora tightly, her heart wrenching._

_Why not her?_

That was the last time Kairi had seen Sora cry with such abandonment. That night, Kairi had cried as well…

"Riku thinks I… I betrayed him." Sora mumbled. Kairi made a small gasp. Riku? The same Riku that loved Sora with his whole being?

"And he basically called me a prost-uhtute." Sora hiccuped.

"What?! Really? But you didn't cheat on him at all, right?"

"No! I didn't!" Sora said firmly. And he began to retell everything that'd happened during the past few days to Kairi.

---

"_So, a few days ago I overheard Sora and Demyx talking…"_Axel started slowly, picking his words very carefully.

"Overheard as in eavesdropped?" Roxas teased, smirking a little.

"Yes, well no, yeah okay. Eavesdropped, whatever floats your figurative boat, it's the same thing anyway. Kind of. Well no, overhearing is like, accidental, and eavesdropping is…" Axel rambled a little. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"So anyway, uh, they said some really, uhm, 'weird' things, and I just wanted to confirm…" Axel scratched the back of his neck, looking away. Roxas frowned a little. He found a cluster of stars that looked like a struggle bat. They sat in silence for a couple moments as Roxas waited for Axel to continue. Roxas wondered if he should go see if Sora was okay. Kairi was probably taking care of him just fine, but…

"Uhm, okay, so I wanna start off by saying, I love you too."

…but Kairi doesn't know how to make Sora's favourite super sweet ultimate taste sensation hot cho—… wait, WHAT?!

"Wh-what? Yo-you…?!" Roxas spluttered, blushing. Axel took a deep breath before saying.

"Okay, so a couple of days ago I saw Dem and Sora in the park, you know the one near your house, next to Sandlot, and they were talking—pretty loudly too— oh, and I'm sorry if I'm rambling, but he said, I mean Sora said, oh wait, maybe it was Demyx? Well, anyway, one of them said that this entire time, well not entire but you know, a long—"

"Ehh… Axel, you're talking too fast…" Roxas cut in, a little worried about Axel choking on his tongue or hyperventilating, or something. It was completely out of character. Wasn't Axel meant to be really confident?

"Uh, right, sorry," Axel took another deep breath, "It's a nervous habit. So, uhm, one of them said that this entire time you liked me, but you were too shy so you hid it by being, like, a complete jerk to me. And when I heard that, I thought it made complete sense…"

"Wait, wait, wait. _You _heard that _I_ like _you_?" Roxas squeaked with a blush. What the hell was Axel talking about? How did Sora and Demyx know? _Uh, wait, I mean, why are Sora and Demyx completely and utterly lying? Yeah, that's what I meant…_

"Uh, yeah, I did. And I was totally shocked and kind of flattered, but it got me thinking a lot, and—"

"You heard that I liked you?!" Roxas said again, a little more incredulously.

"_Yes_, Roxas, I know it's a bit much to take in all at once, but—"

"_I heard_ that _you_ liked _me_!" Roxas interjected again. The two of them sat in a short silence as the two slowly registered each other's words, then…

"YOU LOVE ME?!"

"YOU HEARD WHAT?!"

---

Kairi hugged Sora again for the ba-zillionth time that night. The two of them sat on Kairi's bed, eating cookies and hot chocolates that her mum had brought up earlier. Sora mumbled something under his breath.

"Hmm? What was that, Sora?" Kairi asked. It was a bit of a knee-jerk reflex. Sora blushed and said,

"I said, 'Roxie's super sweet ultimate taste sensation hot chocolates are better'," Sora paused before quickly adding, "But, uh, these are great too!" He gave a weak smile and Kairi laughed. She was glad Sora was feeling a little better now, but his eyes still looked empty and hurt. But that was understandable after what had happened last week. Sora had loved Riku for almost as long as Kairi'd loved Sora, which was about ten years, give or take.

"Thanks for letting me crash your house like this," Sora said quietly, "I really needed this." Sora looked down sadly. Kairi sighed. After all these years, she already knew that she'd never get Sora to go out with her. All she wanted now was for Sora to be happy, even if she got hurt in the process.

"Okay, Sora, you've gotta cheer up now!" Kairi said in a slightly artificial cheerful tone. Sora looked at her curiously. Kairi's heart twinged, but she kept smiling.

"You _have_ to cheer up, because I'm going to talk to Riku for you! I'll make sure he gets all the facts straight!" _And if you don't cheer up, I'll be breaking my own heart for no reason at all._

"Really?!" Sora perked up with a bit of a goofy smile, "You'd do that for me?!"

"Of course, goofball!" _I'd do anything for you._

"Awh, gee, thanks Kai!" Sora hugged Kairi. After a while, Kairi said,

"Sora… We'll always be best friends, right?"

"Of course, goofball!" Sora genuinely smiled for the first time in days, "Until forever."

Good. That's all I'll ever need.

---

"Hang on, hang. On. Me first," Axel said firmly, "Where did you hear _that_ from?!"

"Uh, well," Roxas looked away nervously, "I heard it from Kairi and Namine. They said you were really hurt inside, and you loved me for a super long time, but you pretended not to like me 'cause you were scared of betrayal or something."

"What?!"

"They… must be wrong if you're so surprised." Roxas mumbled, a strange feeling of disappointment sunk in his stomach.

"That's all a huge, massive lie!" Axel said brashly, before a look of regret passed over his face. Roxas grimaced. All that stuff that Kairi and Nam had said was a 'huge, massive lie'… so why did Roxas feel like sulking? He should be glad, shouldn't he?

"Well, if that's a huge, massive lie, then why did you just confess to me?" Roxas asked, getting a little angry. This was all so confusing; he really didn't need something like this right now. A little voice was nagging him in the back of his head. It was saying, '_you said you'd accept his confession! Don't forget!_'.

"No, wait, I _never_ said that me loving you was a lie. I mean, that's not what I meant. But me loving you for a long time is a lie… maybe. Well, either way, I only just realised a couple days ago, but Dem says I may have loved you all along…" Axel took another deep breath to stop his nervous habit from starting up again, "But one of the big reasons I finally realised I loved you was because I heard you liked me and so I felt sorry for you, and I decided to—"

"Hang on. Everyone _you_ heard about me loving you is a lie." Roxas said bluntly. Axel's mouth dropped open in shock.

"So then… wait, never mind," Axel shook his head, "That doesn't change the fact that I love you now." Roxas blushed and grimaced again slightly, it was weird how Axel kept repeating that he loved him.

"But what Sora and Dem said, whatever it may be is a 'huge, massive lie'! 100%!" Roxas clarified even more bluntly. Being frank seemed to be his defence mechanism in his head. Axel's eyes flashed.

"Why do you keep rubbing that in?"

"I'm just making sure you know." Roxas said.

"Making sure I know what? That you don't love me?"Axel snapped.

"No. I don't. I felt sorry for you so I decided to be more civil to you," Roxas said harshly, "I never loved you, I don't love you, and I will _never_ love you." Axel clenched his jaw, looking out to the dark, dark horizon. Roxas suddenly felt extremely guilty. The voice in the back of his head began to scold him. _You promise breaker! You were meant to accept his feelings, you douche! _Roxas scrunched up his nose; he couldn't believe he'd just called himself a douche…

The two of them sat in awkward silence; Axel looked down and glared at his shoes, unfazed by the height of the tower.

"Axel… do you love me?" Roxas said softly, trying a different approach. Axel's eyes narrowed for a second and he clenched his jaw again. He finally looked up at Roxas again, his face said so many things that only seemed to make Roxas' guilt trip even worse.

How dare you blow me hot and cold.

_How dare you speak to me like that and then think its okay to use that soft tone again._

_How dare you break my heart._

But all Axel said aloud was, "I thought I did. I now realise that I never did. I don't now. And I never will."

And then he got up and left as a tear slid down Roxas' face.

_Why?_

---

_Fuck, shit, damn, fucking bloody shit, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT. _Axel stormed down the station tower staircase, an angry glare set on his face. How could Roxas be so cruel? He could have said, '_Oh Axel, I'm sorry, I'm really flattered, but I can't return your feelings. You see, I'm an asshole.' _or something like that, but NO! That mother fucking bastard just _had _to be a fucking jerk! That's all Roxas ever was. A JERK. Roxas the biggest fucking jerk in the world! Fuck him!

Axel stormed out of the station, wishing it were raining or something. How dare the sky look so calm and content while he was miserable and pissed. Axel let his feet lead the way, his mind reeling with curses and dark thoughts. If only he weren't so damn impulsive, he would have never have had to go through that painful conversation. God, what was he thinking, talking to Roxas?! He shouldn't have called him up to the tower. He was perfectly fine without him, and he would continue to be perfectly fine without him.

"Fuhhhh-ck." Axel moaned, dragging out the 'u'. He felt like a douche; a douche that'd gotten his heart run over by a train again and again and again. A single tear welled up in each of his eyes. Axel angrily wiped them before they spilt down his cheeks. How could he have gone from hating Roxas to loving him in under a week?!

A little voice in the back of his mind said, '_There's a fine line between love and hate, and you crossed it ages ago. Face it.'_ Axel groaned. This was ridiculous. His night couldn't possibly get any worse.

BAM! "Fahhck!" Axel rubbed his head. He'd smashed straight into a tree. _Ow, god, some of the bark scratched my forehead. My night just got worse. _Axel sighed. Tonight was just not his night. To make matters worse, his feet had taken him to the exact same park that Axel had eavesdropped on Dem and Sora. This was the last place he wanted to be. He wanted to be as far away from the world (read; Roxas) as possible. _Stupid feet._

Axel sighed and sat down at the closest park bench. After a while, he rolled over and lay down on the bench on his back. He felt like some kind of old man at his midlife crisis stage. This was lame. This was like finding out his prostitute girlfriend had cheated on him. Heartbreakingly lame. Not to mention stupid. So, so stupid. Now he kind of knew how Sora felt when Riku had said all those harsh things to him.

Axel laid an arm over his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd calmed down considerably now compared to before.

_Fuck Roxas. Fuck everything. This sucks. _He was sick of love backfiring on him all the time and causing more pain that it was worth to begin with.

Axel slowly began to drift asleep, his night had been completely emotionally tiring, and he just wanted to sleep forever, as suicidal as that sounded.

But just as he was about to fall asleep on the park bench, his phone rang. He groaned and pulled it out. He checked the caller ID, but he didn't recognize the number at all. Maybe he should just ignore it…

_Nah, might be important. _He flipped the phone open.

"Hi, Axel speaking."

"_Good Evening, Mr. Firaga. This is Dr. Ansem from the Hollow Bastion Private Hospital._"Axel shot up from his lying position, his eyes wide.

"Oh my fucking god! Is everything okay?" There was a chuckle on the other side of the line.

"_Yes, Mr. Firaga. I'm delighted to inform you that your mother has woken up._"

Axel fell to his knees.

---

**ROXAS, YOU DOUBLE ASS-HAT. Sorry for being so random with Kairi's crush. Harrr...**


	9. INTERMISSION: Stay Happy, Black Cat

**Author's Note:** I'm just gunna say sorry in advance for this chapter. You'll see. This chapter reveals everything about Axel's mum and his past. It's incredibly depressing. Perhaps I should change the rating of this fanfic to M for adult themes? I reckon my mind should be M rated, it's so gory and violent. Thank you for your reviews, favourites, alerts, hits, visits... no without further ado, Chapter 9.

**R & R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum.**

**INTERMISSION – Stay Happy, Black Cat**

Axel Firaga had always been an incredibly unlucky person. Ever since birth, he'd gotten into all sorts of trouble, and by the age of ten, it seemed as though he'd broken every bone in his body at least once. In primary school, they called him 'Black Cat Axel', and apparently he was so unlucky, just inhaling the same air as him was unlucky. It was just a nasty rumour, but it meant that Axel had an extremely hard time making friends. But that'd all changed when he'd met Zexion, another outcast.

He'd met Zexion at Twilight Town High. By then, Axel's lack of friends had turned him into an incredibly introverted person. And it was only because of Zexion's strong sense of justice and harsh sense of reality that'd made it even possible for them to become friends. A boy so unlucky, walking past him meant you'd suddenly have bad luck? Rubbish. Zexion had been a huge boost in confidence for Axel, but it wasn't enough to stop the bullying.

For two years, Axel came home with broken ribs, black eyes and bloody noses. And for two years, Axel had depended on Zexion to bandage him up afterwards. What of Axel's parents, you ask? One, an alcoholic, didn't have any time to leave the house because half the time she was drunk off her ass, and the other half she was recovering from a hangover and getting ready for more drinking later in the day. It was an endless cycle that took up fifty percent of their income to buy more booze.

But despite how horrible he made his mother out to be, he still loved her. And he still remembered how kind she'd been before the alcohol had taken over. She had been kind and caring, and so selfless and understanding. To him, his mother was a weak fragile victim that needed protection from the world, and if she needed to get completely shit-faced to forget the world, then that was fine with him. She was like a small child, and Axel made it his duty to protect her from his father.

Axel's father was violent. He blamed every mistake in his life on Axel's mother. At first it was shouting, then slapping, then bashing. And Axel watched it all. He had to watch so that he could intervene when things got out of hand. Still he never cut in until his father looked like he was tired, and by then, Axel's mother would often be unconscious. His father was strong, and Axel only stood a chance against him when all his adrenaline was gone. But it was better than not doing anything at all.

Axel despised his father. By the time Axel was in tenth grade, his father had gotten to a point where he would beat his mother every night. And every night, Axel had to clean up and tend to his mother's wounds. It was painful to see how hurt his mother was. Every whimper she made when Axel tended to her made him want to cry.

It wasn't just because of the pain that his mother would whimper, it was the fact that Axel looked so much like his father, and he hated it. But every night as Axel dabbed alcohol into her wounds, she would say,

"Axel, you're such a good boy. If only I'd married someone like you. Momma loves you, Axie."

It was heartbreaking, but Axel would always just nod and said, "Love you too, mum."

Axel always called Zexion afterwards and Zexion always told Axel to take her to the hospital but the bill would put a massive strain on their tiny budget, and his father would probably find out some how and just beat her again.

Now, not taking her to the hospital was his biggest regret.

---

Axel couldn't really distinguish the days from his teenage life from one another. It was all the same dull pain. But there were two days that really stood out to Axel.

_It was the final exam time again for Axel. He was in year eleven, and by then he was much more confident. He had four extremely close friends; Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia and Xigbar. And outside of that circle, he had other friends as well. He was glad he had his friends. His friends were his confidence, and without them, he'd be nothing. The bullying died out in year nine, because, as Xigbar put it, 'Axel grew a pair' and started fighting back twice as hard. And with the help of his friends, most of the bullies had backed out completely. Some had even apologised. His school life was no longer something to dread. His biggest worries turned from 'I wonder if they'll hospitalize me today', to 'I hope I don't fall down those stairs again'. He still seemed to have that horrible streak of bad luck following him._

_Today he'd been given detention for asking a question about maths while his air-headed maths teacher was explaining something completely unrelated to maths. But it was okay, Axel hated her, she was a complete hypocrite._

_Later that day, he fell down a short flight of stairs when someone stepped on his shoelace. He twisted his ankle._

_After school, he got into another fight with a bunch of jerk wads that called themselves 'jocks'. He left the fight with a black eye and a couple of bruised ribs. But the jocks were left in worse conditions._

_And now, he was running home with his sore ankle. He'd been held back late in his last period, and now he was running late. He had to get home before his father so he could protect his mother. Axel sprinted as fast as he could, ignoring the pain that shot up his leg with every second step._

He had to get home to protect his mother…

_But, curse his bad luck, his father got home before him, and he was standing over his unconscious mother with a kitchen knife in his hand. Axel dropped his bag and ran to the scene, tackling his father from the side._

"_You bastard! Don't' you dare—Ugh!" Axel yelled as his father punched him in the gut with brutal force. Axel fell to his knees._

"_You little shit! Don't you dare talk to me like that!" His father spat. Axel tried to look unfazed by his wound and smirked darkly._

"_I can't help but speak the truth, you dumb fuck!"Axel hissed._

"_Don't you get all smart with me, you cunt! You were nothing but an accident!"Axel flung an arm out to protect his face as his father swung the knife down to his face. Axel screamed as his father ripped a deep gash into his right forearm. That was definitely going to scar… Shit… blood gushed from the wound, and his shirt quickly turned red._

"_You've played that card before."Axel stated with another dark smirk. He insisted on ignoring the pain in his stomach and arm. He refused to egg his father on by showing him his pain. But then again, he was egging him on verbally… Axel couldn't help it though- his voice was on autopilot._

"_Shut up, you useless shit! We should have aborted you! But no, that stupid bitch," Axel's father flung a finger at his mother, "just had to insist on having you. What is it with women and children?! You're my biggest regret!"Axel narrowed his eyes and stood up._

"_If anyone's the useless shit, it's YOU! You haven't had a job for what, five months?! I'm the one carrying the weight of the family at the moment!" Axel snarled. His father growled and lunged forward with the knife. Axel tried to dodge his father's knife, but he was too slow. The knife sunk into his shoulder, eliciting a harsh yell of pain. His father smirked sadistically as Axel fell to the ground next to his mother, dizzy from loss of blood and the pain. His father stormed out of the house just as the phone started to ring. Axel didn't have the strength to pick it up, although he had a good hint about who it was._

_Just before Axel blacked out, he heard Zexion's soft but stern voice from the answering machine._

"_Axel, it's me. You usually call around now, but I'm getting worried now. I'm giving you three minutes to call me back."_

_Thank God._

---

That had been the first time his father had used a knife. Axel wagged three days off school after that. The teacher's didn't mind after they saw his wounds. It was painful to remember that memory, and he wished it'd just go away, but he had to admit, though that memory was painful, this one was unbearable…

_This happened about eight months later. Two months after Axel's father's knife attack, Axel's father had raped his mother, and there were heavy consequences, literally. Axel was furious, but being pregnant again had changed his mother for the better. She'd stopped drinking and started making the best of the situation. She assumed that the baby was a boy, and when she was four months pregnant, she started affectionately calling him 'Reno'. Apparently it was the name she'd wanted Axel to have, but his father had over-ruled her._

Now she was six months pregnant. His father had stopped beating her when the baby bump had started to appear quite a while ago. But Axel knew better than to start trusting him again. His father was psycho, he could be scheming something beyond horrible. He certainly seemed crazy enough to do something really evil. Axel just didn't know what…

_Another thing that'd been taking a turn for the better was today. Today his luck was incredibly good. It was so good, it was starting to scare him, it was making him feel suspicious. This was an omen. Something extremely bad was about to happen._

_This morning, he found a $50 note on the side of the path on the way to school._

_Later that morning, a major assignment's due date was extended to after the holidays._

_For lunch, he used the $50 to buy something at his favourite restaurant down the street. He didn't get caught sneaking out of the school grounds with Demyx and Zexion._

_In the period he'd just had, a Trig test was pushed back to next week._

_It was really stressing Axel out. This wasn't right. Why wasn't he breaking bones or picking fights?_

"_Chill it, magillit!"_

"_What the hell is 'magillit', Demyx?" Zexion rose a fine brow._

"_No idea, just sort of came out of my mouth," Demyx shrugged, "But seriously, take advantage of your good luck! Buy a lottery ticket or something!"_

"_Nuh, something terrible is going to happen, I can feel it in my…well, my gut, I guess." Axel frowned._

"_Hmm," Zexion hummed, "If you're really worried, maybe you should go home early." Axel nodded. It was better to be safe than sorry. If Axel's father wanted to do something evil, he'd probably do it when Axel wasn't around, and the time when Axel was at school was perfect. Axel sighed, and with the way today was going, Axel was sure it was going to happen today. He decided to ditch the last period and run home._

_The bell rung and everyone got up to leave._

_In chemistry, they watched a movie, and the teacher said that they didn't need to take notes. Axel began to get extremely uneasy and paranoid. Then the teacher came around and handed out exam revision sheets that covered absolutely everything. Now Axel was seriously freaking out, but he couldn't just run out in the middle of class…_

_The bell rung again, signalling the end of the second last period. Axel slammed out of the science lab and ran down the hallway. He dropped his stuff outside his locker and just ran out of the school before anyone noticed he was missing. Knowing today's luck, nobody would notice him._

_Axel's shoes slapped on the pavement as he ran home as fast as possible. He didn't trip, and no cars blocked him when he had to cross side streets. This was too good, Axel was freaking out again. He began to get extremely nervous as he neared his house._

_When he spotted it, the first thing he noticed was his father's car. Axel tried to run even faster, but he slowed when he saw his father come out of the house and step into the car. The car backed out and drove away right in front of Axel's eyes._

Shit, shit, shit, shit…

_Axel ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He'd been right. His father had come home in the middle of the day, and attacked his mother! This couldn't possibly be happening!!_

_Axel reached the door, but hesitated when he tried to open it. He was scared. So, so scared. His throat went dry and his palms turned sweaty._

Why are you standing out here?! She could be dying in there!

_With that thought, Axel wrenched the door open violently and rushed into the house. There was sobbing and whimpering._

"_MUM! IT'S ME!! Oh God, mum, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Axel followed the whimpers and checked three rooms before he found his mother in the bedroom._

_The cream sheets were red._

_Axel ran over to his mum's side, "Oh my God! MUM! Wha—You're bleeding!" her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow and infrequent, and her pale cheeks were streaked with tears. Axel felt the backs of his eyes sting. He knew it! He knew something horrible was going to happen today! Gods, he should have stayed home the moment he'd cooked the bacon to perfection this morning._

_Axel checked his mother's pulse. It was there, just barely. The wound under the sheets was still bleeding badly. Axel swore and flicked his phone out to call the hospital._

"_You have dialled Emergency Services. Press 1 for Police. Press 2 for Hospit—" Axel quickly pressed two on his phone. The phone began to dial. He waited impatiently for the phone to pick up._

"_Come on, come on, come on, come—"_

"_Hello, This is Emergency Paramedics Line. Please clearly state the situation, and your address." Axel quickly told them the situation and his address. By the end of it, he was in tears._

"_Calm down, sweetie, the paramedics are coming, "The voice on the phone reassured, "Try to stop the blood okay? Apply pressure firmly to the wound." Axel nodded and put the phone down on the bedside table and turned to his mother. His hands shook as he slowly pulled the sheets back._

"No_!" His mother wheezed out, "D-don't… look at it… oh God, Reno…" Axel's tears fell harder. Why was this happening?! Why?!_

"_Mum, I-I have to he-lp you."Axel said softly._

"_No!" His mother coughed harshly, blood tainting her lips. Axel picked up the phone again._

"_I- I can't! S- Sh- She won't…l-l-le… lemme see… I can't… I can't!"Axel started hyperventilating. He'd never seen so much blood in his life, and he hadn't even seen the wound yet! It was horrifying! And God, his baby brother was in there with all that blood! Where the hell were the medics!?_

"_Shh, okay. This is what I need you to do. You said that your mum was under a blanket. Don't look at the wound, just take up the sides of the blanket, pile them up onto where you think the wound is, and apply pressure. Can you do that?" The voice soothed calmly. Axel gritted his teeth._

"_Okay…" He did as he was told, closing his eyes and grimacing a little when he pressed down onto the wound. Axel's mum hissed, and Axel started muttering sorry under his breath. Axel shook violently. He gripped his mother's hand and cried and cried. He felt so weak and useless. He failed._

"_Ax…ie…"Axel looked up to his mother, the phone still tucked under his ear. Oh God, his mother was dying, bleeding to death in front of his eyes!_

"_Y-yes…?" Axel croaked._

"_Don't… cry… momma… loves you… every… thing… is going… to be… okay…" She smiled softly, her breathing slowly getting more and more infrequent. Axel nodded numbly. His mum was so fragile, how could he have let his happen? How could he have let his father do this?! How could he sit here acting all weak and stupid when his father was out there, perfectly fine?! God, he was going to _kill_ him! A sudden anger welled up inside his chest._

"_Where is he?" Axel whispered, but his voice was strong now, "I'll— I'll kill him for doing this! Where is he, mum?!"_

"_N-no…d-don't…hospi…"His mother suddenly fell limp. Axel's eyes widened._

"_Mum…? MUM?! Shit! Shit! Axel looked around frantically. Where the FUCK were the medics?! His mother was DYING! Axel shut his eyes and winced, breaking down into tears again. _

_His mother was dying…_

_Speak of the devil, they arrived a couple seconds later. Axel was pulled away from his mother unwillingly. They guided him outside with kind supportive words that never reached Axel's ears._

_His mother was dying…_

"_I'll kill him… I'll kill him!"Axel muttered bitterly as a blanket was wrapped around him. He stood next to the ambulance as a paramedic checked him, asking him questions. Axel stayed silent. The sun shone down on them obliviously. The world around him was oblivious._

_His mother was dying…_

_Suddenly his mother was being carried out of the house. Axel fought his way over to her, still crying. She was placed onto a stretcher_

"_Mum! MUM!"He ran along with the stretcher, his heart pounding, "Please d-don't…"_

_As his mother was slid into the ambulance, her wound covered by a blanket, she said something he'd nearly forgotten._

_Stay happy._

_---_

The hospital was horrifying.

It was all nothing but a blur.

His mother was rushed away.

Axel was left alone in the hospital.

He called Zexion.

Who told Demyx.

They arrived in no time.

There were hugs.

And kisses from Demy's mum.

She held his hand the entire time.

And whispered supportive words the entire time.

Zexion pestered the doctors non-stop.

Demyx started crying as well.

Axel was empty.

His eyes were dull.

He felt as though he'd never be happy again.

He was there for hours.

But it felt like _years_.

Axel didn't say one word.

His tears eventually dried.

His heart eventually slowed down again.

The doctor eventually addressed them.

She was going to be okay.

But she'll be asleep for a long time.

Even three to four years, he'd said.

But she'd survived.

There was a huge gash in her stomach.

Right over her womb.

Reno'd died instantaneously.

---

**I cried when I wrote this.**


	10. Act IV, Scene II: No More Room

**Author's Note:** Chapter 10, yayy. Thanks for all your reviews, favourites, alerts, hits, visits... uhmm... Yeah, this chapter isn't as dramatic as the last one. That's basically all I have to say.. haha, yeah. =="

**R & R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum.**

**Act IV, Scene II – No More Room.**

_Roxas leaned on the other side of the living room door, eavesdropping._

"…_Great news, Axel! We're all so happy for you!"_

"_Thanks, I definitely needed something like this to happen." Roxas could hear the genuine smile in Axel's voice, and it made him want to cry. He wasn't the reason for that smile; he was the reason Axel'd needed something as miraculous as his mother awakening to cheer him up. But Roxas wished he were the reason for Axel's smile._

_There was no more room in Axel's heart for Roxas._

"_So, I'm guessing you'll want to go back to Hollow Bastion." Cloud said._

"_Of course. Ay-sap."_

"_You better get packing then." Leon said. Roxas could hear Axel's grin again._

_Suddenly, the door behind Roxas' back swung back, and Roxas fell back with a yelp, stumbling backwards into Axel's chest. Roxas looked up at Axel's face. Axel's grin dropped instantly, making Roxas' heart wrench again._

"_Comfortable?" Axel asked sarcastically._

"_S-sorry. Uh-m, congrats… with your mum…and stuff." Roxas stuttered, blushing hard and stepping away. He rubbed the back of his neck. Ugh, that sounded _so_ stupid._

"_Yeah," Axel started walking up the stairs, "Bye, Roxas."_

---

That was two days ago. Now Roxas was in his room, face down in his pillow. Namine sat beside him on the bed, rubbing his back. Roxas hadn't gotten any sleep at all, his insomnia had gotten much worse. Axel had been so dismissive to Roxas when he'd said goodbye. Like he never wanted to see Roxas ever again. God, he'd screwed up so much, it wasn't even funny. How could he be like this after rejecting him? He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Preferably a six foot deep hole.

But no, here he was, still alive, going over every minute detail since Axel's confession. The time after that night was horrible. He'd spent the entire time thinking about Axel this and Axel that. Everything he did reminded him of Axel. So much so that he'd decided to just ignore everything outside his room that reminded him of the red head, and just stay holed up in his room. And holed up was how he was going to stay, forever, preferably.

"Roxas… do you want to go downstairs and eat something?" Namine, for some reason, had been extremely supportive. Which was great, because Roxas was cut off from all of his other friends. Demyx and Zexion seemed to be really upset, and Riku was still whining. Axel must have told Demyx and Zexion. The trio were practically best friends, after all.

Roxas shook his head and Namine sighed. He turned his head to Namine and smiled weakly.

"You should go eat something though," Roxas said softly, "stop watching me be a sook, it's embarrassing."Namine giggled a little.

"Okay, I'll bring something up for you later." Roxas nodded his thanks and watched Namine leave the room. Roxas sighed and tried to fall asleep.

---

"_Axel…?"_

_In Roxas' dream, he was in a dimly lit room. He sat at a circular table that was set for a romantic evening. A vase of roses sat in the centre of the table, and the cutlery laid delicately in front of him looked to be made of fine silver. Roxas looked around the room. It was circular, and candles lit the walls. The walls were draped with deep crimson curtains. Roxas sat at the only table in the room. It was centred in the middle. There were no doors or windows and the ceiling was high._

_Roxas' leg jittered slightly. He looked down and saw what he was wearing. It was a dark old fashioned tuxedo, with an off white shirt underneath and a tie with silver crowns on it. A pocket watch chain hung from his breast pocket, and his hands were covered with fine white gloves._

"_Hello."_

_Roxas' head snapped up, hurting his neck. Axel sat on the other side of the table, slouching back slightly, his hand wrapped loosely around a wine glass. He was dressed in a similar fashion. A top hat similar to the one he wore at the Halloween party sat on his head. He wore a dark black tuxedo with a crimson red vest underneath, and a wilting rose stuck out of his breast pocket._

"_Axel? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"_

"_You called for me, stupid. We meet up like this all the time. Now stop asking such trivial questions," Axel snapped his fingers, and a bottle of red wine and a glass appeared on the table, "have a drink." The wine bottle poured itself into the glass. Roxas took a careful sip, grimacing. It was very deep and intense…_

"_So, I confessed to Roxas today." Axel said casually, though his air was bitter. Roxas frowned in confusion._

"…_What?"_

"_I know, I don't know what I was thinking either. But I did it. I said it at least three times." Axel snorted. Roxas' eyes shifted nervously. He took another shaky sip of wine._

"_It took a lot of guts," Axel continued, "which sounds weird for someone like me, but yeah…" Axel took a gulp of his wine, "That Roxas, he wouldn't accept it at all. He was harsh." Axel laughed bitterly. Roxas kept looking around the room, unable to look into Axel's eyes. It seemed to be fading to darkness, leaving a spotlight on the table._

"_I will never love you', he said," Axel scowled, "Completely tore my heart apart. Destroyed it. Obliterated it!"_

"_I'm sorry." Roxas whispered. Axel ignored him._

"_I'll never love again! This is why I hate relationships! God, he's ruined my life!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Roxas is completely oblivious! Shameless! Cold-hearted! I can't believe I loved him!" Roxas started crying. Axel couldn't hear him._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Roxas apologised loudly. Axel chuckled darkly._

"_I was so hoping he'd return my feelings. Praying. But no! I just can't believe I loved him!! What a jerk!"_

"_I'm SORRY, Axel! I'm so sorry! Oh God, listen to me!" Roxas clenched his eyes shut and clasped the sides of his head, a weird headache wracking through his mind, "Listen to me!!"_

"_I… can't believe I loved him." Axel whispered. Roxas wanted to rip his hair out._

"_I… can't believe I still love him." Axel whispered even softer. Roxas' eyes widened. Then Axel disappeared, fading away into the darkness. Suddenly everything came gushing out._

"_I LOVE YOU, too, Axel! I love you so much! Come back! God, please come back! I love you! Axel!!"_

---

Roxas shot up in his bed, his skin coated in cold sweat. His head spun from sitting up so quickly and he flopped down again.

"…Roxas?" Roxas turned his head, and saw Demyx, Zexion and Namine sitting next to his bed, staring at him fearfully. There were dry tear streaks down Namine's face.

"I'm… I'm fine." Roxas muttered.

"Are you sure? That was one intense dream, we couldn't even wake you up." Demyx said carefully.

"I'm fine," Roxas repeated again. The four of them fell into silence. Roxas' heart calmed down again. _Man, what a nightmare._ The room was filled with the constant ticking of Roxas' clock. He sighed. _Somebody say something._ As if on cue, Demyx spoke again.

"So, uh, Roxas," He started awkwardly, "You love Axel…?"

"Demyx!" Zexion whacked Demyx on the back of the head. Roxas paled considerably.

"Was I…?"

"Well, it was such an intense dream, so…" Namine said slowly.

"What did I say?!" Roxas sat up quickly, his eyes wide.

"Well," Namine licked her lips, "You were screaming, uh stuff like… 'listen to me'… and, uh, 'sorry'…"

"And," Demyx cut in teasingly, "'I LOVE YOU, AXEL! " Roxas paled even more. Zexion smirked.

"Uhm…" Roxas chuckled nervously, "well… if this isn't awkward…"

"Why did you reject Axel, Roxas?" Zexion sighed.

"I don't know!"

"'I don't know!' doesn't cut it, Roxas! Axel's really hurt!" Demyx scolded.

"I know that!" Roxas snapped as remnants of his dream came floating back into his mind.

"Why'd you do it, Rox?" Namine asked weakly. She looked so upset, Roxas looked down guiltily.

"I just… It was… too much to take in at once. I was confused… and… now he acts all cold at me, and it… it just hurts." Roxas muttered with a blush.

"So now you know you love him?" Zexion asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say love… ack!" Demyx shot up into a kneeling position and whacked Roxas on the head hard.

"STOP IT!" Roxas held his sore head and blinked up in shock. Demyx was never this aggressive!

"If you say any more of that confused crap, I will _scream_! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. YOU. LOVE. HIM." Demyx pulled on his hair, "And if you need someone to drill it into your thick head every ten seconds, then you must be the stupidest bloody sob in the world! For FUCK's sake!" Roxas blinked up at him with shocked wide eyes.

"My God, you were screaming it in your sleep! What more proof do you need?!" Demyx said, exasperated.

"Well, yeah, b-but it was just a— Ahh!" Roxas squeaked. Zexion knelt up and whacked him on the head as well with a sadistic smirk.

"God, shut _up_, Roxas." Zexion teased. Roxas blinked up at the two of them, holding his head, his eyes getting slightly watery. Demyx and Zexion smiled down at him warmly.

"Well? Don't just sit there and puppy-dog-eye us!" Zexion snorted.

"You're wasting time you could have spent getting ready to go to Bastion!" Demyx added.

Namine dropped a duffle bag onto the bed with a smile. Roxas smiled back weakly.

"…Okay."

---

Cloud had been reluctant about letting Roxas go to Hollow Bastion, but Demyx helped convince him. Roxas was almost twenty now, and it wasn't like he was leaving the country all together.

Roxas insisted on going alone. Zexion gave him a slip of paper with Axel's apartment's address on it, and Leon booked a hotel for Roxas to stay in. It seemed like Roxas' first time outside the borders of Twilight Town would run very smoothly.

Namine helped him pack the essentials. He wasn't really panning to stay in Hollow Bastion for too long, maybe a week tops. Namine kept packing warm clothes, as Hollow Bastion was very cold and wet in winter, especially at this time of the year.

Namine and Cloud saw Roxas off at the train station the next morning. As soon as the train pulled out of the station, Roxas became extremely nervous. What was he _thinking_, going to a whole different city for the first time by himself?! He must have been high on confidence, because now he was freaking out. Roxas took a deep breath.

Calm down, it's not like they speak another language in Hollow Bastion. I'll be fine. I'll be fine once I find Axel.

Roxas sighed and stared out of the window, watching the land fly past, as rain began to drizzle from the sky.

---

It was pouring with rain when Roxas arrived in Hollow Bastion, and it did nothing to sooth his nerves. If anything, it made Hollow Bastion seem even more foreign and intimidating. Roxas headed out of the station, and ran to a taxi rank. He gave a slip of paper with the hotel's address on it and sighed. So far he had a horrible impression of Hollow Bastion.

Roxas stared out the window. They seemed to be going through a shopping district, though it seemed more like a café district. Every second store was a café. Hollow Bastion must be more obsessed about coffee than Twilight Town…

Roxas noticed that buildings were more modern but they were dull in colour, whereas Twilight Town was simple, but more colourful. But perhaps it was just all the rain making everything seem all grey. And all the buildings were massive.

"Here we are," The taxi driver stated, "that'll be $42.75." Roxas paid him and looked out the window.

The hotel was luxurious. A doorman with an umbrella opened the taxi for Roxas, and he slid out quickly. He was escorted to the lobby under the umbrella.

Roxas clutched the strap of his duffle bag when he stepped into the lobby. It was massive, and so clean and expensive. Roxas felt out of place and overwhelmed.

He got his key card off reception, and was escorted to his room, which was number thirteen on level eight.

Roxas dumped his stuff down and looked around. It was luxurious. It had a bedroom, a living room with a kitchen in the corner, and a bathroom with a spa. The living room had a great view of Hollow Bastion, and it was probably even better when it wasn't raining.

Roxas flopped onto his queen-sized bed and sighed. He wanted to just sleep, but he had to find Axel as soon as possible. Roxas lay on his bed for another ten or so minutes before getting up. Axel's address was in his pocket. He rummaged through his duffle for an umbrella, then went downstairs to the lobby.

There was another taxi rank outside the hotel. Roxas rushed over to a taxi and got in, reading out the address to Axel's apartment. Roxas sighed wearily; he was tired already.

---

Axel's apartment was probably only middle class in Hollow Bastion, but it was still stunning in Roxas' eyes. The lobby wasn't overwhelmingly big like his hotel, but the staff were nice. Axel lived in the eighth apartment on the second floor. The hallway was decorated with the occasional flower vase and decorative table. Roxas stopped outside Axel's door and took a deep breath and knocked.

There was no answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

Roxas slapped his forehead in sudden realisation. Axel would probably be at the hospital at this time of day! It'd probably be an hour until he came home again!

Roxas slid down the door onto the ground and curled up a little. The hallway was clean and warm, and for once, Roxas easily drifted asleep.

---

Roxas was back in the dim circular room again. He sat at the same table, the wine bottle and glasses of wine still sat on it. This time, he wasn't wearing old-fashioned formal wear; he was wearing an old hoodie and damp loose jeans. His hair was dripping. Roxas shivered slightly. He wondered if he had to call Axel out again in order for him to appear.

"Axel…?" Roxas said hesitantly.

A few seconds later, Axel appeared in the seat opposite him again. He wore the same outfit again. The eyeliner around Axel's eyes was running a little.

"Roxas? What are you doing here? Where's…?" Roxas sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God, you know it's me?" Roxas said hopefully.

"Well yeah, obviously." Axel frowned, confused.

"And… and you can hear me?"

"Again, obviously." Axel rolled his eyes. Roxas sighed again.

"Good because I need to talk to you." Roxas said. He looked into Axel's eyes, determined.

"I'm listening." Axel took a sip of his wine. He used the same glass as the one from last time.

"Okay, so," Roxas licked his lips nervously, "first I want to say that I'm really so, so sorry. And that day on the station tower, I was just confused, and I was tired, and the situation with Riku and Sora was wearing down on my nerves. A-and I was just really shocked. But, uhmm…" Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. Axel sat silently, listening to Roxas intently.

"I'm… not trying to blame it on anyone, it's really all my fault." Roxas nodded guiltily.

"It is all your fault." Axel agreed, propping his elbow up on the arm of his chair, and resting his chin on it.

"It's my fault that…" Roxas paused,"…that you think I hate you."

"Hmm, yes, it is your fault." Axel agreed again.

"And…" Roxas paused again, his heart beating rapidly, "It's my fault that…" Axel sat patiently, waiting for Roxas to continue. Roxas' voice got caught in his throat. No, Roxas thought, I can't stop now!

"It's my fault that…"

"Yes…?"

"You… don't know… that… I love… you." Roxas mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Axel asked, frowning.

"It's my fault that you don't know that I love you." Roxas repeated.

"I heard you the first time."

"O-oh." Roxas gulped nervously.

Axel smiled genuinely, and began to laugh.

---

"Roxas…?!"

Roxas' eyes shot open instantly. He looked up to see Axel standing over him in shock.

"Axel…"

"How long have you been sitting here?!" Axel ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, an hour and a half-ish…" Roxas shrugged. Axel sighed wearily. He leaned over Roxas and unlocked his door.

"You might as well come in then." Axel stepped around Roxas and he got up and followed, his joints stiff. Roxas closed the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing in Hollow Bastion, Rox?" Axel stood in front of him, holding his head in a hand. His apartment was quite tastefully decorated, but a little messy. Two guitars, one acoustic, the other electric, sat leaning on a wall. There was an expensive entertainment system and posters here and there. Roxas stood just inside the doorway shyly.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Could've just called." Axel muttered.

"I wanted to tell you face to face." Roxas said firmly and patiently. This had to work out as well as it did in his dream. Axel gave a small frown and sighed.

"Where're you staying?"

"Leon helped me out." Axel snorted. Roxas stepped closer to Axel slowly. He felt awkward standing in the doorway.

"So? What'd you want to talk about?" Axel asked bluntly. He looked as though he wanted to get rid of Roxas as soon as possible.

"It's about what you said on the, uh, station tower a few days ago."

"Ah, that," Axel started walking towards Roxas, "Here to gloat? Break my heart even more?" Axel paused, "or confess your undying love to me?" Axel's voice was cold and hurt, and very sarcastic.

"Well, actually, I'm here to—"

"'Cause whatever it is," Axel placed his hands on Roxas' shoulders, "I really don't give a flying fuck." He turned Roxas and began pushing him to the front door.

"But- if you'd just listen…" Roxas said pleadingly.

"I don't give a shit."

"But I came all this way…!"Axel leaned over Roxas again to open the door. Their close proximity made Roxas blush.

"Good for you, but you wasted your time. My ears are deaf to your words." Axel pushed Roxas out the door. His words reminded Roxas of his nightmare.

"Axel, _please_." Roxas turned to Axel with pleading eyes. Axel faltered for a split second, but then he composed himself.

"Roxas, you had your chance. You screwed it up. I have to help my mum now, and I don't have time for your nonsense," Axel sighed, "Just… go home, Rox." Axel's voice wasn't hateful or hurt, it was just tired.

"No, I won't." Roxas protested defiantly. Axel just sighed again.

"Fine. Suit yourself. Just don't come looking for me again."

And then he closed the door in Roxas' face.

There was no more room in Axel's heart for Roxas.

God, he was so jealous of Axel's mother.

---

**Looks like Roxas is gunna have to work harder than that. Stay tuned!**


	11. Act V, Scene I: Mission Complete

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I couldn't reply to all the reviews because my exams are... like, next week, so I haven't got time, ehehe... But I'm really thankful for all reviews, alerts, favourites, hits, visits, etc. This chapter is second last, and the Soriku ends here. Expect the last chapter to come in the next week, hopefully before my exams start (next wednesday). Wish me luck for my exams...? ehehe.

**R & R, Enjoy!  
V. Plum.**

**---**

**Act V, Scene I – Mission Complete**

Light rain fell from the grey sky slowly. It never ever rained in Twilight Town, not until December at least. The streets were empty as Kairi walked down to Cloud's house in a thick coat and an umbrella. She'd told Sora that she knew exactly what she was going to do to make Riku listen, but in reality, Kairi had no idea what to do. She didn't even know if she was strong enough to tell Riku to go to Sora and make up, when her heart was telling her to take advantage of this opportunity to win Sora. She didn't even know what to say. Just yelling at Riku wasn't going to work, she'd known him from a long time; if she shouted at him, he'd just shout back. He was so stubborn, and unfortunately for Kairi, that only made her mission even harder— her mission to make Sora happy forever.

Kairi sucked in a deep breath as she stepped up onto the front porch of Cloud's house. What if Riku wasn't here? Should she hang around and wait for him to come back? Or should she just leave and try again another day?

No. She had to do this today. Sora was miserable, and it was against the mission protocol to just let Sora wallow in his misery. Oh, if only she could soothe him, but the only person that could help Sora was Riku…

With that thought, Kairi pressed the doorbell and waited. She closed her umbrella and propped it against the narrow window next to the front door. Leon opened the door.

"Kairi?"

"Hi Leon, is Riku home?" Kairi squeaked. In all honesty, Leon scared her. It was probably the deep scar running down his face. Ouch, that must have hurt.

"Sure, he's upstairs being emo, come in." Leon stepped back and Kairi walked into the house, sighing contently as a wall of heat hit her.

"Who is it Leon?" Cloud appeared in the hallway. Kairi gave a small wave.

"Oh, hi, Kairi. Here to talk to Riku on Sora's behalf?" Cloud asked.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess." Kairi scrunched her nose a little. Cloud rolled his eyes and walked away again. But not before Kairi heard him mutter, 'God, why can't Sora grow a pair and talk to Riku himself? Pshh'. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Leon.

"What's his problem?"

"He's just disappointed in Sora. Cloud got all his morals from Zack. He's all about loyalty and honour and stuff." Leon explained.

"He shouldn't be disappointed in Sora, he hasn't done anything wrong." Kairi muttered. Leon hummed and nodded understandingly in response.

"Go up and talk to Riku." Leon smiled briefly and walked away. He wasn't really that bad under that frown, perhaps a little stoic. Kairi sighed again as she headed up the stairs and peeked through each door until she found Riku in the study. Kairi really regretted not planning this out a little more, but she guessed she'd just have to wing it somehow.

Riku sat in an office chair in front of a computer, typing away furiously. What could he possible be writing? 'The Stubborn Idiot: Memoirs of Riku Kurayami'. Kairi smirked lightly to herself. God, sometimes she was just so funny...She took a deep breath, now was not the time to make in-jokes with her mind. _Okay, Kairi, time to put those years of drama improvisation to the test._

"Riku." Kairi said clearly and confidently. Riku spun around in his chair to face her at the sound of his name.

"Kai—?!" A loud slap resounded through the study. Kairi resisted the urge to hold her hand and whimper; perhaps she'd slapped him a little too hard. Riku was shocked. Kairi smirked sadistically. That shocked expression made it worth it though. Riku's cheek began to turn bright red.

"What was that for?!" Riku scowled.

"Sorry, I had to get it out of my system. We need to talk." Kairi said gravely, though she smiled. Riku's eye twitched and he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms a little defensively.

"Alright, what's there to talk about?"

"It's about Sora." Kairi said bluntly. Riku narrowed his eyes and spun in his chair, facing the computer again.

"Oh, come on, Riku, don't be like this. You know it in your heart, you know you don't wanna be angry at Sora." Kairi said exasperatedly, trying to spin the chair back to face her. Riku held onto the desk stubbornly.

"It doesn't matter what my heart is saying, Sora cheated on me!" Riku hissed. Kairi's eyes softened, she could hear the pain behind his angry voice.

"It does matter, Riku," Kairi finally succeeded in spinning Riku around, "You love him, don't you?"

"No, I don't." Riku said stubbornly. Kairi smiled knowingly.

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I _don't_."

"You do."

"I don't!"

"I don't."

"I do—wait, what?" Kairi giggled.

"Ohh, the Stubborn-Emo King admits it!"Kairi said with a flourish.

"I don't, okay?!" Riku huffed, blushing at the fact that he'd fallen for such a cheap trick. Kairi sighed.

"Must I talk to you like some kind of child?" Kairi asked exasperatedly. Riku snorted and looked away. _Ugh, he's so immature._

_Well, if he wants to act like a child, I'll treat him like one._

Kairi knelt down in front of Riku and looked up at him, putting a hand on his knee.

"Riku," Kairi said sweetly like one would to a first grader, "Don't you feel sad without Sora? Don't you want Sora to be happy?" Kairi took in a deep breath, "Kairi-neechan wants that. Kairi wants Sora to be happy forever. Don't you, Riku?"

"Get up, Kairi." Riku glared.

"Every night, Kairi-neechan goes to bed knowing that she'll never win Sora's heart. Riku, aren't you lucky? Aren't you lucky Sora loves you? I think you're lucky, Riku." Kairi continued. Riku frowned in confusion.

"Kairi, you…?" Kairi sighed and dropped her big sister act.

"Yes, but that's not important. I just want him to be happy, and you should too. But he's miserable, and it pains me to see him crying. If you just knew his side of the story…" Kairi trailed off, looking away dejectedly. They sat in silence for a moment. Kairi crossed her fingers in her mind. This had to work, Riku was a sucker for guilt trips…

After a couple minutes more of silence, Riku spoke up.

"Could you… tell me?" Riku muttered. Kairi smiled warmly.

"Of course," Kairi stood up, wincing as the muscles in her legs complained, "On Tuesday, Loz approached Sora after work, and forced Sora to go along with him. He threatened to beat you to a pulp if Sora didn't co-operate. So in order to protect you, Sora went along with Loz. They must have hired that Cissnei person to take photos as Loz kissed Sora. He had no choice because he had to protect your pretty little face."

Riku mulled over her words.

"And," Kairi added, "Are you really going to trust photos from someone like your brother?"

"…Shit."

"Shit is right," Kairi smirked, "So what are you gunna do about it?"

Riku raked a hand through his hair and said, "I don't know."

"Like hell you don't know!" Kairi scowled, "Go find him, you douche!"

"But it's raining, where would I find him?!"

"What, worried your hair will go frizzy in the rain?" Kairi teased. Riku stood, blushing.

"_No_! I just— where could he possibly be?!"

"Use your telekinetic powers!"

"My what?"

"Where do you think he'll be?"

"… The mall…?" Riku guessed. Kairi smirked and put a hand on her hip, feigning frustration.

"Okay, let's try a different angle," Kairi put a hand to her head, "How about… you just ask me?"

"Where is he?!"

"The park."

"Thanks!" Riku hugged her quickly before racing out the door. Kairi walked over to the window and watched him slam his way out of the house.

_Mission complete_.

---

Sora sighed and looked up at the grey sky. The rain had started pouring down harder. He sat on a bench in the park, the same bench he'd sat on with Demyx earlier that week, actually… Sora adjusted his umbrella and groaned. When Kairi had told him to wait in the park, he hadn't expected to have to wait for so long. And it was raining too. The sky must feel as miserable as he did. Sora felt like an idiot, sitting in the rain by himself in the park. If somebody saw him, they'd think he was some depressed loony.

He wished Kairi'd told him about her 'mission', but she insisted on keeping it under wraps. Maybe he should have asked Namine, the two of them were practically twins…

Sora used his free hand to wrap his hoodie around his body. It was starting to get really cold now. Maybe he should just give up. If this was Kairi's mission, then all she'd accomplished was giving him a God damn cold. Sora got up from the bench to leave. This was a complete waste of time. When he saw Kairi, he was going to… he was going to lecture her! Yeah…

"Sora!" Sora turned around at his name. A dark figure in a thin black hoodie was running towards him, his face obscured by the hood and the rain. _Oh God, who is that? Should I run? _Sora stepped back a little, _Hang on, this could be Kairi's plan…_ Sora sighed and waited for the person to catch up.

The person stopped two metres in front of Sora, and doubled over, gasping for breath. Then he lifted his head to look at him.

"…Riku?!" Sora said incredulously. He was soaked to the bone, and his bangs stuck to his face.

"S-Sora. Thank God your here…" Riku puffed.

"Uhm, do you want to share my umbrella?" Sora asked awkwardly. He was a little scared of letting Riku into his umbrella, but it was the right thing to do, Riku was dripping wet.

"No, I'm… fine." Riku panted, regaining his composure a little more.

"But you're getting wet."

"I know."

"So shouldn't you…?"

"No, Sora, just listen, you're getting me side-tracked." Riku said sharply.

"Sorry." Sora squeaked. He was just trying to help. Riku must still be angry with him…

"No, uh, sorry, that wasn't meant to sound so angry, I mean, like… jeez, I suck at this," Riku groaned, "Okay, so, uhm. Kairi talked to me about the thing with the photos and stuff. And, like, I was… like… I didn't, like… know… so…" Riku raked a hand through his hair. Sora laughed for the first time in ages.

"What?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"N-no, sorry, I just, you never say 'like' so much." Sora smiled. Riku blushed and snorted.

"Har-har. Here I am trying to be all deep and meaningful and shit…" Riku laughed. Sora sighed contently; it was so good to get back into this kind of playful banter. He'd missed it so much…

"Okay. Back on track. Kairi told me about your side of the story, and, uhm, I get it now," Riku pursed his lips apologetically, "And I'm sorry I was so stupid, and so, like, bitchy and stuff. And I know it made me sound like I didn't like you anymore, but I…" Riku paused, his words getting caught in this throat. Sora waited patiently. He was already so glad he'd agreed to Kairi's secret mission. He was already so happy, and he'd already forgiven Riku. He had to forgive Riku.

"I… I don't not like you." Riku said.

"What?" Sora chuckled.

"I mean, I…" Riku paused again, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course" Sora replied. Suddenly Riku stepped forward and enveloped Sora into a tight hug. Sora blushed.

"Riku, y-you're making m-me wet." Sora stuttered. Riku chuckled.

"Sora…" Riku whispered, "Don't tell anyone…" Sora nodded slowly.

"I… love you." And then he pulled back, only to lean forward again and kiss Sora sweetly on the lips. Sora smiled under Riku's lips.

This was exactly what his first kiss was meant to be…

---

Roxas wanted to tear his hair out. It wasn't working. Why, why did he reject Axel?! What was his problem?! Roxas sat, head in hands, in yet another taxi. He knew that Axel wanted him to just give up, but he couldn't, and he still didn't really understand why. Was love like some kind of mind controller, or some kind of master, that enslaved his mind, and forced him to be so stubborn? Or was he just this stubborn naturally? Probably the latter. Roxas snorted.

Whatever the reason, Roxas wasn't about to give up, he was going to fix this somehow. And he couldn't just give up, because his strange old-fashioned dreams kept coming back over and over again. They were never the exact same. He and Axel had taken to getting to know each other in each dream. It was pleasant, and sometimes they were the only things that kept him going, but strangely, Roxas would rather not have them.

Which was why he was heading to the hospital that Axel's mother was in. Axel had to visit there all the time, right? And besides, Roxas was curious about Axel's mum. He wondered vaguely if she looked like Axel. If she did, she must be beautiful…

Roxas sighed as the taxi came to a stop outside the hospital. He paid the driver and stepped out.

"Hollow Bastion Private Hospital…" Roxas read the huge sign on the building aloud to himself softly. It looked expensive and modern. Roxas walked into the big glass doors at the front. Inside, it was sterile and clean. The hospital was well lit and respectfully quiet. Roxas walked over to the desk in front of a collection of seats.

"Hi, uhm, I was wondering which room, uhh…." _What was Axel's mum's name again?_, "Mrs… Firaga… is in?"

"Are you a visitor?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Yes, I'm a family friend." Roxas lied smoothly. The lady nodded and tapped away at her computer for a bit before saying,

"Okay, she's on level nine, room 813." Roxas thanked her and scurried away to the elevator. As Roxas stood outside the lift and waited, he noticed the directory posted next to the lifts.

Level 9: Long Term Patients

Roxas bit his lip, a wave of pity washing over him. When the elevator arrived, he stepped in and went up to level 9. It took him a while to find 813, but he found it eventually after asking a passing nurse.

Roxas knocked on the door hesitantly before carefully stepping in. It was a private room, and it was well furnished, with a nice view of Hollow Bastion. Axel must have paid a lot to get a room like this. It had a tiny hallway that branched off into a small bathroom, and a large area at the back. There was a small wooden table that had a vase of flowers on it, and a collection of brochures for rehab centres. The same wave of pity washed over Roxas again.

"…Who is it?" Roxas gasped, suddenly very nervous. Axel wasn't here; he would have noticed Roxas by now. God, this had to be the stupidest idea in the world. Roxas shuffled forward shyly into the open area. There was a bed around the corner, and in it at a small woman with brown hair and emerald green eyes. Roxas smiled weakly. She looked nothing like Axel, and the only evidence that proved that she really was Axel's mother was her green, green eyes. But her eyes looked a little hollow and empty. Still, she smiled, though she was confused.

"H-hello." Roxas squeaked in a high-pitched voice. He cleared his throat and blushed slightly.

"Hello…" Axel's mother said softly, "I… thought you were Axel… but you loitered in the hallway, so…" Roxas chuckled awkwardly, stepping forward a little more.

"Sorry to disappoint, uhm, my name is Roxas… I'm a… friend… of Axel's." Roxas introduced himself, smiling awkwardly. He wished Axel was here to kick him out of the room. This was way too weird, and not to mention awkward…

"Ohh, so you're Roxas." Axel's mother smiled.

"Uhm, yeah, are you… are you okay?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, you're in a hospital, so…" Roxas trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. So much for being polite and stuff… Axel's mum chuckled, her laugh was empty, but it sounded beautiful anyway.

"I think I'll be alright," She replied, "So… you're the infamous Roxas that I've heard so much about." She teased. Roxas was surprised. He'd expected Axel's mother to be much more… serious. He guessed Axel got his personality from his mother.

"Yep," Roxas replied, taking a seat carefully next to Axel's mother, "does… Axel talk about me?" He couldn't hide the hope in his voice.

"Oh yes," She smiled, "I believe he called you a 'heartless sob with no shame whatsoever'."

"O-oh." Roxas' heart sunk. So much for patching things up with Axel…

"But the good news is," Axel's mother smiled knowingly, "he talks about you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The two of them fell into silence.

"This is so surprising," Roxas said for the sake of small talk, "I thought you'd be a lot more serious and, uhm, less talkative." She shrugged.

"I was when I just woke up, but it's been about a week now. Technically, I should be more depressed and stuff but I don't feel like being stereotypical. I'm glad I got a break in my life, even if it's been three years. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders," She smiled wistfully but gratefully, "And I feel safer now that I'm with Axie… just Axie."

"That's great." Roxas smiled genuinely, though he was still a little confused.

"Isn't it?" She laughed, "So, I'm guessing you came here to talk to Axel, not me."

"Ahh, well, I wanted to meet you as well, but… yeah. I just need to talk, really." Roxas confessed, looking down sadly.

"Well… you could always talk to me." Axel's mum offered.

"Really…?" Roxas was a little unsure.

"Sure, I'm sick of the one being helped." She teased. Roxas nodded. He looked at her and smiled again. She was a kind woman, and she seemed very understanding, so why not? He took in a deep breath and began.

"Well, it's really complicated, but a long story, well short, really short," Roxas paused to think over his words before saying, "Axel and I usually argue a lot, and apparently our friends have been trying to do a little matchmaking and such… and, well, succeeded I guess… so Axel, uhm… confessed to me." Axel's mum smiled.

"Oh good, so…?"

"Uhh…Well, I was really shocked and confused at the time, so I… my mouth went into autopilot and I said some really horrible stuff, and I really hurt him." Roxas took a deep steady breath, "So now, here I am to apologise and clear things up."

"Ah… no wonder Axie's so stressed," She sighed, "But I'm glad you're here, you better patch things up before Axie dies of stress."

"He won't listen to me though," Roxas felt the back of his eyes sting, "And I don't know what to do because I've never, like, tried to… like… my brain just isn't cut out for this kinda stuff." Roxas sighed mournfully, blinking to stop the stinging at the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door.

"Mum, it's me…" The door opened. Roxas yelped and jumped down out of the chair, crawling next to the bed and hiding. He held his spiky hair down and shut his eyes. Axel would probably be angry with him for talking to his not-so-depressed mother… and Roxas didn't want to be here for Axel to yell at.

"Uhh… did you just… yelp?" Axel asked. His voice sounded really tired, but there was an amused happiness underneath it.

"No, I was just talking to…" She looked down at Roxas, who held a finger to his mouth with panicked pleading eyes, "…to… no one…?" Roxas hung his head dejectedly.

"Sure," Axel said disbelievingly, "No, seriously mum, who were you talking to? Not yourself I hope…" Axel walked forward and put a hand to his mother's forehead. Roxas slowly started crawling out of the room on all fours while Axel was preoccupied. _Just a couple more metres…_

"You're a little hot, I'll go get the doctor." Axel moved to turn. His mother's arm shot out to try and stop him, but she was too slow. Axel stared down at Roxas on the ground.

"Roxas…?!"

Roxas whipped his head around, blushing dark red.

"Uhh… H-hi, Axel." He gave a little awkward wave. There was a short awkward silence. _God, this must look so stupid…_

"Roxas…" Axel frowned and scrunched his nose a little, "…What… the fuck are you doing…?"

---

**I would totally read 'The Stubborn Idiot: Memoirs of Riku Kurayami' if I could. It sounds fun (?!).**


	12. Act V, Scene II: Call It Revenge

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this chapter is so late (I'm double sorry for saying that I'd have it out like, two weeks ago, but didn't, exams are stupid). I blame it on exams and sudden lack of interest. I have a very short attention span, and I'm surprised I even made it to the fifth chapter without losing interest. Anyway, this is the last chapter :) I might write an epilogue. Actually, I probably will, because after forcing myself to write this chapter, I'm feeling more inspired about this plot. Hmm... yes, we shall see.

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction! Special thanks to FinalFallenFantasy, XxZilyxX, Insanecat6, niukyu, SarahXxUnlovedxX, xAkuroku., Rei-chan94, the mental patient, Naive-Symphony and Capeircorn, for sticking with this fanfiction from it's early stages. **

**Also my beta, Wrath's Essence, for putting up with me, and being awesome at what she does.**

**Enjoy, R & R.  
**

---

**Chapter 12 – Call it Revenge**

"_Roxas…"Axel frowned and scrunched his nose a little,"…What the fuck are you doing…?"_

"Uh…" Roxas stood slowly and jerked a thumb at the door nervously,"…I was… just leaving."

"Crawling?"Axel raised an eyebrow. His mother stifled a laugh.

"…Yep. So… yeah, I'm just gunna leave, now. See you, Axel." Roxas quickly started moving towards the door. His face was flushed a dark red, nothing could possibly be more embarrassing.

"Roxas." His shoulders stiffened at the sound of Axel's mum's voice. He stopped his quick escape reluctantly; he was only a couple of steps from the door!

"Yes…?"

"Didn't you want to talk to Axel?" Roxas let out a shaky sigh, and turned back to face them.

"Yes, I did…" Roxas paused hesitantly, his eyes looked up into Axel's slowly, "… and I guess if you're willing to listen th-then…"

"I'm no—"

"He's definitely willing to listen." Axel's mum cut in. Axel whipped his head around to glare at his mother. She just smirked lightly.

"Ah, well, I told you last time that I wasn't going to give up… not until you at least heard what I had to say so… uhm…"Roxas raked a hand through his hair; this had been a lot easier in his dreams. In his dream, everything had just spilled out of his mouth. In reality, his throat was caught and dry, and his hands were fidgeting. How had this been so easy in his dream? A strange uneasy silence fell over the room. Why couldn't the words come out? What was he so scared of?

"Roxas…? Are you okay?"

"H-huh?" Roxas looked up, gasping as heavy tears slid down his face. He wiped his left eyes with the heel of his palm, and chuckled a little to hide his shame.

"Fuck. I don't know… why I bothered coming here. I can't remember what I was trying to achieve in the first place. I don't… think I ever knew what I was trying to achieve to begin with. Forgiveness? Peace of mind?" Roxas looked down, now wiping his right eye with the heel of his palm, "…Love? I don't know. But i-it's obvious that Axel doesn't want to listen. And I'm not getting anywhere. I'm not forcing you to see this my way, or forgive me. Why can't you just listen willingly?"

"Because I'm sick of being forgiving to a person who thinks that they can just trample over my feelings, and then show up and expect me to listen."Axel said bluntly. Roxas took in a sharp breath. The bridge of his nose stung. Axel was right. Every word Axel'd just said stabbed his heart painfully to a point where it became unbearable and he wondered if he should admit himself into the hospital. But instead of showing his pain, he just kept his flimsy façade up.

"Fair enough." He smiled hollowly. Roxas turned to leave. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Roxas?" Axel's mum called. Roxas took in a deep breath and turned to face them again. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled again, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"Sorry. Looks like I failed again today." He looked up at Axel briefly, "…see you tomorrow."

"Not if I see you first."Axel muttered. Roxas snorted and stumbled out of the room.

---

_Roxas was in the circular room again, but he wasn't sitting at the table. Instead, he was standing about two meters from it watching the two people at the table. At the table sat two Axels. One, dressed in a dress shirt and black vest, and chains hanging from his belt loops. The other dressed in black pullover hoodie with '1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a Dance War' (1) over his chest in gold and tight red jeans._

"_What are you doing, Axel." The casual Axel sighed, propping his head on his hand on the table. It was more of a statement than a question._

"_Being stubborn."The other replied with a huff._

"_You're not getting anywhere."_

"_Maybe I don't _want _to get anywhere."_

"_Maybe, but I'm guessing you do want to get somewhere."_

"_How would you know?"_

"_I'm you."_

"…_Touché."_

_Roxas frowned. This was weird. It was like he was seeing two facets in Axel's mind. One wanted to listen, and the other was strictly against it._

"_He's going to come again tomorrow. He said so himself."_

"_If he does, then he does. He's not going to succeed. I don't even care if mum yells at me again. Figured that she'd be on Roxas' side if she found out anyway."_

"_If you were part of the third person party, you'd be on his side too."_

"_That's not the point. I'm not in the third person party. I'm not just a bystander, not just a viewer looking in through a window. What happens affects me."_

"_You're a stupid, sadistic jerk and I hate you."_

"_Ah, but you're me."_

"…_Just listen to him."_

"_No."_

_The two of them fell into silence. Casual Axel sighed. Roxas willed him to try harder._

"_I'm trying, Rox." Casual Axel muttered. Roxas blinked, confused. He could hear him? His dream was getting more and more confusing._

"_Should I summon Roxas here?"Casual Axel teased._

"_Don't!" Formal Axel hissed, "I have nothing to say to him."_

"_You don't have to say anything to him. What harm could come out of it? He just wants to explain."_

"_There is no excuse for what he did."_

"_There is. And his excuse could turn that frown upside down!"_

"_Don't you dare go all Demyx on me!" He glared._

"_Look, you're being immature. You're acting just like Riku. Never hearing anyone else's opinion. Stop being so stubborn. You know that acting like Riku is anything but flattering, best friend or not. I'm embarrassed to even be a part of you. Man, if I weren't a part of you, you'd be the stupidest person in the world. You know what I think? I think you're just scared of confrontation, you're scared Roxas will be harsh like he was when you confessed. But that's the thing. He _won't _be, he's being more sincere than he's ever been in his whole life. You're being a wimp." _

_Formal Axel glared down at the table, sulking, and his alter ego's words seemed to have gone straight to the heart. Roxas vaguely wondered if this turmoil actually happened in Axel's mind, sans the costumes and old inescapable rooms…_

"_Roxas just wants to explain. All you have to do is listen. And afterwards, the cards are in your hands, do what you want. He just wants you to know, and you know that." There was another short silence before Formal Axel spoke up quietly._

"_What would…Roxas say to me…" He asked hesitantly, licking his lips anxiously, "If I…decided to maybe listen…?" Casual Axel smirked victoriously._

"_You'll just have to find out yourself." Casual Axel stood, and walked over to Roxas, patting him on the head affectionately._

"_Don't cry anymore, okay?"_

_Roxas smiled genuinely and nodded as his mind began to drift back to reality._

_---_

Roxas sat up in his bed, a new hope in his heart after his dream, nothing was going to squash his new found confidence. Today it was going to work; today he was definitely going to tell Axel everything. And if Axel didn't forgive him, at least he'd know Roxas' side of the story, right? He didn't even know why he was so nervous to begin with. It didn't matter what happened after Axel knew everything, all that mattered was that Axel knew, just like Axel had said in his dream.

He smiled to himself. Having this confident mindset was half the battle won already. He quickly got dressed and headed to the hospital again.

His phone rang during the car ride to the hospital. Roxas checked the caller ID before smiling and answering it.

"Hi Demyx."

"Heya! Are you and Axel dating yet?"

"Wha—? Err, no…"

"You mean, '_err, no, not yet'_?" Demyx teased, but there was a hint of forcefulness behind his tone of voice.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant." Roxas said a little sarcastically.

"Good, 'cause if you back out now, I'ma dropkick your—" He was cut off by a voice in the background that definitely sounded like Sora.

"Demyx!"

"…I am… going to… give you a firm non-violent talking to. Yes." Demyx said slowly off the top of his head, and Roxas chuckled a little.

"So, what's up?"

"Sora wants to tell you that him 'n' Riku are just peachy again, you should see them, it's sweet but sort of disgusting after a while, anyway so now everyone's sitting around waiting for you and Axel to hurry the hell up."

"Oh." Roxas scrunched his nose for a second. He laughed when he heard Sora say 'What do you mean disgusting?! And don't reword what I say! I should have done the talking!' Demyx ignored him.

"Yeah, so hurry the hell up, ya sloth!" Roxas snorted. _Sloth…? _Only Demyx…

'Demyx Mélomane (2)! Stop being so rude to Roxas!' Sora growled.

"Wow, you can pronounce my last name pretty well. I'm so proud of— Woah, shit! Chill, Sor! Gotta go, Rox, see ya!" And with that, Demyx hung up just as the taxi pulled up outside the hospital.

---

Some of the people in the lobby recognised him from yesterday. Roxas mused over what they must be thinking. '_There's that crying boy again… better not go near him, he might have another emotional breakdown'_. Yup, 'cause Roxas was just a crazy loose cannon, a roller coaster of emotion. Roxas snorted as he stepped into the elevator.

When he got to Axel's mum's room, he was surprised to see Axel sitting on the ground next to the door in the hallway. His head was folded into his arms on his knees as if he were secretly crying or something. Hey, maybe if he was crying, then Roxas could act like a kind soothing friend, and then Axel would listen to him and life would be just peachy again! He smiled to himself and approached Axel carefully.

"Axel…?" Axel's head instantly looked up at Roxas, his eyes were dry. Roxas blinked in surprise. _Well, there goes my battle plan._ Roxas felt his nervousness pulling at him again. As soon as he saw those emerald eyes, his confidence keeled over. But Roxas was definitely not going to give in to his nerves; yesterday was way too humiliating, and was never going to let something like that happen again.

"What?" Axel asked rudely. Roxas felt his throat get caught, but he just cleared his throat and said,

"Err, well, you're sitting out in the hallway, and you looked like you were crying, so I was worried." Roxas explained a little too quickly, his voice a little hoarse. The corner of Axel's mouth smirked briefly, almost like a twitch, but it didn't seem smug at all…

"What happened to the sobbing emo Roxas from yesterday? You're the reason my mum's pissed at me at the moment." Axel said casually. Roxas couldn't help but smile a little. Their banter reminded him of a few weeks ago, when there was no awkwardness.

"I'm sure she's not that angry, she's a nice woman. As for 'sobbing emo Roxas', he got therapy from… spiritual guidance." Roxas blew off Axel's comment. Axel raised a brow.

"Spiritual… guidance…?" Roxas suppressed a little snort when he saw Axel's face. It was obvious that he was thinking of something like therapy, dream catchers, scented candles and hippies…

"Don't worry you're naïve li… little mind over it. Why are you out in the hallway?" Roxas' voice faltered through mid-sentence. Perhaps having a go at Axel wasn't the best idea at the moment. Axel glared at the naïve comment.

"I already told you, my mum is pissed at me, she won't let me into her room," Axel sighed, stretching out a little from his previously curled up position. Roxas' eye twitched when he noticed that Axel was wearing the same black hoodie as the one in his dream. "Yesterday she made me stand in the 'naughty corner' and reflect on my actions." Roxas snorted.

"God, I love your mum." He commented with a slightly weak smirk, amused. He felt his confidence slowly trickling back into him. It was hard to stay confident at first, but it was like momentum, everything seemed to run from his mouth easily now. The fact that Axel didn't seem to be in that bad a mood definitely helped too. _His mum must have beaten all the ego out of him…_

"You better not, I'll beat you up. Anyway, I'm guessing she's not the reason you're here, talking down at me like you're all high and mighty." A new sharp edge was added into Axel's tone of voice, as if he'd just remembered that he was meant to be angry with Roxas.

"Nope. You're the reason. Aren't you special?" Roxas said sarcastically, smirking. He'd never really realised how fun it was to tease Axel.

"I don't know if I like this new confident Roxas. You should go back to sobbing, it's much more entertaining."

"Tough luck. Are you gunna stand up?"

"Nope." Roxas sighed and sat down next to Axel against the wall. He didn't remember Axel being so stubborn, but then again, he should have known after the dream he'd had last night.

"On second thoughts, maybe I will stand up." Axel muttered scathingly. But he could tell that his resolve was fading. Roxas made a mental note to thank Axel's mother. The two of them sat in the hallway, ignoring the stares they got from visitors and patients, and the confused and pitying looks from the nurses. Somehow, nurses always seemed to think that the reason people acted strangely was because their loved one was dying or something. Roxas watched as a nurse passed by, with a face that clearly said, '_Oh you poor things, you know there's a perfectly good bench over there..._'

"So…" Roxas broke their silence, he saw Axel's shoulders tense a little, "I figured that if I just talked to you without asking you to listen, you'd just listen anyway."

"I guess," Axel replied, then sighed, giving up, "and I guess I could listen to you… if it means no more lectures from my mum." Axel paled at the thought. Roxas laughed, surprising the both of them.

"Good," Roxas said before launching into the things that had been going through his head for the last few days, "I'm sorry for what happened on the station tower."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Axel said frankly. Roxas sighed, he had to be very patient if he wanted to get through to Axel.

"I know it doesn't cut it, but it's better than not saying sorry, right? On the station tower, I was completely caught off guard. I wasn't prepared for what you said."

"So you're blaming this on me?"

"_No_, I'm not, stop putting words in my mouth." Roxas snapped, before quickly scolding himself in his mind and changing his tone of voice, "Honestly, you could have said what you said at the absolute perfect moment, and I would have still been unprepared. And just as honestly, when I'm freaking out about my cousin is not a good time." Roxas paused, thinking about what to say next, "Because I was unprepared, I guess I put up my defence walls immediately. My defence walls being letting my mouth do the talking, and shutting my brain down."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I didn't mean what I said on the station tower." Axel snorted angrily, clenching his jaw.

"Don't mess with me. How can you say 'I'll never ever love you, piss the hell off', and then turn around and say, 'sorry, didn't mean it', huh? My feelings are not toys for you to rip apart. I know it's shocking, but I'm not some kind of invincible superhuman, I do get hurt."

"I understand that. And I know that just words won't heal what I've done. I know how hurt you were. I know how you feel."

"How could you possibly know how I feel?"

"I saw it in a dreaa… I mean, I just…" Roxas trailed off. This would be hard to explain…

"Err, anyway, that's not important." Roxas pushed the entire conversation aside.

"No, I want to know. How do you know how I feel? And please, spare me the spiritual guidance bullshit."

"Well…" Roxas' eyes wandered, his mind struggling to find an excuse. Axel looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, believe me or not… you told me… in a dream," Roxas laughed awkwardly, "It probably sounds like I don't really know how you feel, but trust me, I do. It was a really vivid dream. A really vivid nightmare."

"…Right…" Axel said sceptically.

"Do you still hate me?" Roxas asked hesitantly.

"Most definitely."

"Oh." Roxas' nose scrunched, he didn't have to be so blunt…

"I'm just jerking your chain, I guess I don't really hate you, perse." Axel smirked widely. Roxas' eye twitched.

"You jerk." He muttered darkly.

"Call it revenge." Axel said, not caring at all.

"So… if you 'don't really hate me, perse', then what?" Roxas asked curiously. Axel's smirk dropped. He thought for a couple moments before smirking again devilishly. For a second, Roxas feared for his life. Axel leaned back again the wall nonchalantly, propping his hands behind his head.

"Well, you can't truly hate the _person you love_." Axel put a ridiculously strong emphasise on the last three words. Roxas' eyes widened and he sucked in a deep breath, his cheeks going an embarrassing shade of red; Axel's words hit him just as hard as they had on the station tower. But he refused to freak out like he had on the tower. The two of them fell into silence. Axel seemed very satisfied with his reaction, but his guarded eyes were still analysing him. Roxas considered confessing back; just to get back at Axel. He felt his throat go dry again just at the thought of confessing, damn Axel for destroying what little confidence he'd had to begin with!

"I— see." Roxas squeaked involuntarily, before clearing his throat and trying to gain back his confidence. Axel snorted at Roxas' high raspy voice, but his eyes were still watching him. Almost waiting for Roxas to freak out again. Was this Axel's little plan to see if Roxas could deal with confessions? Because that was just low, he knew that he wasn't good at handling things like love…

"Yep. I guess I can't start hating you until I've stopped _loving you_."

Roxas felt more heat rise up to his cheeks. Axel laughed.

"Stop it, Axel." Roxas could feel his defensive reaction surfacing. He suppressed it quickly; there was no way he was going to be harsh again, not when Axel was so… normal and… well, not upset at the moment. But that didn't mean that he was just gonna take Axel's teasing and do nothing about it. No way. It's too bad Roxas couldn't get his tongue around those three little words yet, that would definitely shut Axel up.

Maybe… if he worked up the courage… he could maybe… kiss…?

Argh, but that'd be just as hard, he may well say he l… lov… loved… him. But then again, he couldn't even say it in his head. It'd be impossible to say aloud. _Screw this, why am I thinking about it anyway?_

"H-hey Axel, so have you forgiven me? At least a little?"

"I suppose," Axel replied, "if it's not obvious from the fact that I'm laughing at you instead of glaring…"

"Hmm… that's great. T-then I guess you deserve this." Roxas quickly leaned in, his heart pounding, and shut his eyes, pecking Axel on the cheek briefly. He quickly pulled away again, shuffling away from Axel on his butt, trying not to look to embarrassed. That was the most he could do. Roxas watched Axel's face, which had blushed bright red, his eyes wide. Roxas snorted. Axel's reaction was definitely worth the embarrassment.

"T-that…?" Axel stuttered, "you…" Roxas laughed, hoping his laugh would hide his embarrassment as well. It felt good to make Axel embarrassed.

Roxas stood and smiled down at Axel's shocked red face genuinely. He was so glad that there was no longer a look of anger or contempt on Axel's face. It looked like everything was going to be okay again.

"Call it revenge."

---

**(1) '**_**1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a Dance War**_**' is a line from **_**Dance or Die – Family Force 5**_**. They're my favourite band.**

**(2) Mélomane is French for 'music lover'. I slaved over Demyx's last name for a long, long time.**

**Thank You So Much for every Review, Favourite, Alert, Hit, Visit, etc etc. through this whole fanfiction. You guys really make my day!**

**Expect an epilogue. Soon.**

**xx V. Plum.**


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is sooo late. I have no excuse, I was just lazy. Yeah. Err, but it's here now! This is less like an epilogue and more like a sideshot or oneshot even... But the second half (or last third) is more like an epilogue. Yuhp. That's all I gotta say.

Oh yeah, and I'm starting a new fanfiction. It should be coming out some time soon, but I like writing to chapter 5-ish before I publish fanfiction, so that I can still update quickly... So yeah, check that out if you have the time :) It's Akuroku and Soriku centric, and it's mainly gunna be Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort. Yup, just a bit of self-promotion there.

**Thanks for reading; R & R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum.**

---

**Epilogue.**

_It was around midnight when Roxas tiptoed downstairs. If he was going to pull an 'all-nighter', then he may as well get some food, right?_

_He shuffled into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He withdrew a 2L mega-bottle of Coke from it. Then he moved to the pantry for junk food._

"_Roxas, is that you?" __Cloud stepped into the kitchen._

"_Yeah, jus' hungry."__Definitely _not_ planning to play Kingdom Spades II with Sora 'til 7am…_

"_Leon is coming again."_

"_That's nice, dear."_

"_Axel too."__Cloud said offhandedly with a smirk. Roxas' heart sped. He slammed the pantry door hard and stormed out of the kitchen. Cloud snorted._

"_Nice try__ Roxas, but I saw that grin."_

---

Twilight Town never changed, and it never will. The atmosphere was always going to be welcoming and warm, and it was always going to be nothing but a resting point for people going to Hollow Bastion. Still, Roxas wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

The sky was just starting to turn purple. It was the middle of spring, but the temperature was already getting unbearably hot, just like last year. It was a good thing Roxas was used to it. Not to say that he enjoyed having his clothes stick to him like a second layer of skin, and having to go to learn in classrooms that smelt like locker rooms, Roxas just loved the excuse to eat sea salt ice-cream, and lots of it.

There were days though, where Roxas couldn't stand the heat. Days like when he had to go to work. He'd gotten a job at the swimming pool, not realising how torturous it really was. Last week it was 40°C, and he'd been stuck in a canteen behind a counter of blazing hot food, watching people swim in cool refreshing water.

Roxas hated his job.

He also hated it when Sora had had one too many lollies. He really shouldn't have any at all. Forever.

"ROXAS! ROXAS-ROXAS-ROXAS! ROXAS STRIFE OF THE STRIFE-Y RESIDENCE! ROX—"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHAT?!"

"…We're on a bridge, chaaarrrrrliiieeeee."

Roxas groaned, too hot and tired to rip Sora's head off. How could Sora possible be nineteen? He was like a five year old on helium or something!

"ROX—!"

"_Yes_, _Sora?_" Roxas asked scathingly before Sora could start chanting his name again. What was Sora doing in his room anyway? Sora was _never_ allowed into his room, especially when he was this hyperactive. _Never_. Cloud must have sent him up here, the dick.

"We're on a bri—"

"No. Sora. We are not on a bridge. I am not Charlie. You are not a unicorn. Please leave my room." Roxas could barely contain his anger. Sora pouted, falling silent for the first time in the last hour. Roxas turned his head back to his desk and groaned again. This was not the mood he should be in for the day Axel came back to Twilight Town.

_Ding-dong_.

Roxas sucked in a deep breath and looked at Sora, whose eyes had gone impossibly wide.

_Oh God, no…_

3.

2.

1.

"HOH. MUH. GOT!!!!!" Sora literally blasted out of Roxas' room. Roxas sighed and followed Sora downstairs. He felt his anger melt away and anticipation fill his stomach. Seeing Axel would definitely cheer him up (that, or aggravate him even more), and Riku would take Sora away, or at the very least, be the new victim to the crazy Hurricane Sora.

Roxas turned the corner and tilted his head to look out the front door. Cloud was standing with Leon again; the faintest of blushes on his cheeks, and Sora was… singing something while jumping around Riku. Good God, his cousin couldn't sing to save his life.

Roxas' head darted around his expression confused. Slowly his confused face began to frown. His hands began to curl into fists at his sides. His eyes stung and his heart wrenched.

"RIKU! RIKU, YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!" Sora sang.

"Feeling a little under the weather actually, I'm thinking of seeing a doctor…" Leon sighed.

"Where's Axel."

An instant silence fell over the group. Roxas had his head down, his fist visibly shaking, his jaw clenched. Riku instantly looked away up at the sky, avoiding eye contact. Leon rubbed the back of his neck. Sora and Cloud began backing away from Roxas slowly. This wasn't going to end well…

"Roxas…" Cloud murmured, still backing away.

"Where. Is. Axel." Roxas repeated, looking up. His vicious glare would have made Satan proud.

"Uhh, he… well, it's not like… like he's not coming, Rox… It's just that…"

"_Yes, Riku?_" Roxas prompted darkly. Riku fidgeted a little under Roxas' hard gaze.

"…Honestly, I don't know where the hell he is," Riku sighed before quickly adding, "But he's coming! He's definitely coming." His reassurance did nothing to calm Roxas down.

"_Fuck_ this. _Fuck_ him." Roxas turned on his heel, retreating back up to his room, slamming and stomping violently.

---

_The train shuddered as it__ departed from Hollow Bastion. Axel stretched out over three seats, already yawning. Riku slouched in a seat opposite Axel, staring out the window as concrete slowly disappeared, and miles of forestry and hills replaced them. Leon already had his laptop out and was rummaging through his bag for his USB Modem._

"_This is gunna suck." __Riku turned his head to Axel curiously._

"_What?" Riku frowned, "Don't you wanna go to Twilight Town?"_

"_Of course I wanna go to Twilight Town," Axel reassured with a lazy smirk, "It's where all the short blue-eyed blonds are."_

"_Then what are you whinging about?"_

"_I'm not whinging, I'm just pointing out how bad something is. I have to do something before I go to their house…" Axel sighed, "That means you have to explain to Roxas why I'll be late."_

"_Yuck, he's gunna be so pissed. Can't it wait?"_

"_Nope, absolutely cannot wait."_

"_Fine. __What are you going to do, anyway?"_

"_My secret."_

_---_

"Uhh…"

Axel's eye twitched as he sat at the dinner table at Cloud's house. Sora had waited outside of the house, and then clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him into the dining room. And now Cloud, Leon, Riku and Sora were staring at him with the most unnerving expressions possible. It was the kind of expression given to a man on death row.

"Where were you?" Cloud asked in a harsh whisper.

"I was just—"

"There's no time to talk about these trivial matters!" Sora said as quietly as possible, which really wasn't quiet at all, "We have to prepare Axel for _battle_!"

"…Battle…?" Axel put down his bag at the foot of his chair.

"For when you go up to… _him_."

"Who?"

"Roxas, you idiot!"

"Shh!" Cloud scolded.

"Sora… Are you high…?"

"I don't think Sora ever came down from that high he was on earlier today." Riku sighed wearily. Sora punched him in the arm.

"We're getting sidetracked. What's important is Axel's life."

"Okay, aren't you guys blowing this way out of proportion? I'm only late by, like, one hour, if I just explain to him…" Axel's voice trailed off when he was given another round of _that_ expression again. The one reserved for animals that were just about to be neutered.

"You truly have no idea."

"You should have seen the glare he shot at me…" Riku paled at the thought.

"Last time Roxas was like this," Sora said sagely with a tone of voice usually used to tell horror stories, "He hospitalised Seifer for six weeks. Four broken ribs, a concussion, two broken fingers and a black eye, and Roxas kicked him in the nuts. And just because Seifer knocked Roxas' seasalt ice cream out of his hand."

"And once," Cloud said with the same sagely horror-story tone, "Roxas was suspended for completely bashing up this guy from his high school a couple years ago because that guy was stalking Olette. Three broken ribs, a concussion, a broken nose, a broken leg and a dislocated arm. That was before Hayner joined in. I'm surprised they didn't kill the poor guy."

"There's two lessons to be learnt from this story— One; Never mess with Roxas when he's pissed beyond recognition. Two; Never mess with Roxas' ice cream or his friends."

There was silence.

"…Why aren't you taking notes?" Sora reprimanded.

"Wha—"

"You should take notes." Cloud said seriously with a nod. Axel shook his head and stood.

"You guys are crazy. I'm sure he's not that angry. I have a peace offering anyway." Axel lifted up his bag to emphasize his point. _Ah crap, I hope it's still okay, by now it's probably…_

"Don't be naïve! You have absolutely no idea! Take it from someone who was there when Seifer was owned! Rai ran away and Fuu was reduced to _tears_!" Sora stood as well, almost yelling.

Axel rolled his eyes disbelievingly and walked out of the dining room before the four at the table could give him _that_ look again.

---

Axel's confidence seemed to seep away again as he stood outside Roxas' room, his hand on the doorknob. Sora and Cloud had been incredibly serious, and they'd known Roxas for his whole life. Axel sighed. He couldn't just stand out here forever; he'd have to face Roxas some time. He carefully knocked on the door thrice, before opening it slowly.

The room was empty. Axel looked around. The bed was made, the cluttered desk was marginally tidier than the last time he'd seen it, and the blue fish lamp that Demyx loved so dearly was glowing dimly.

Axel stepped forward a little hesitantly. He could feel a presence, but he couldn't see Roxas…

Suddenly, the door shut behind him. Axel turned quickly, and saw Roxas standing next to the door, his hand stretched out across it, having just shut it. His face was covered by his bangs, and his breathing was oddly steady and calm. _Pfft, and Sora made him seem really violent and scary. He's just a little… creepy._

"Hello, Axel." Roxas said clearly.

"Hi." Axel said with a slightly awkward smile.

"Welcome back to Twilight Town."

"…Good to be back." Axel felt slightly unnerved now. It was true that he and Roxas were going out now, but they were never this civilised, if you could even call this civilised.

"Good," Roxas dropped his arm and stepped towards Axel, "…Why were you late, Axel?" He looked up through his blonde bangs.

"Uh, actually, I was just buying something…"

"So you decided that shopping was more important than seeing me?" Roxas asked sharply, his eyes flashed violently for a second.

"Uh, no, I didn't mean it like that."

"So then what did you mean, Axel?" Roxas advanced on Axel again. An image of Seifer covered head to toes in bandages in a hospital bed appeared in Axel's mind. He quickly shook the image out of his head.

"I meant that…" Axel trailed off, finding it hard to find the words he was looking for.

"You better have one hell of a good reason, Axel Firaga." Roxas' left hand curled into a fist, ready to strike any minute.

"I was buying you something, I just didn't expect it to take so long to find, so…" Axel sighed in relief when he saw Roxas' resolve fading quickly. Axel quickly retrieved his bag, and passed it to Roxas. Roxas opened it.

"You didn't have to…"

"It's probably already sort of melting, but… I guess we could just pour it into a glass or something." Axel joked. Roxas hid his face under his bangs again, definitely not the reaction Axel was hoping for. Did he not like it? He still hadn't said anything. _My God, I checked every freaking ice cream parlor in Twilight Town!_

"So, I was thinking of going to the Station Tower together…" Axel offered, rubbing the back of his neck. Roxas looked up at Axel, as brilliant genuine smile lighting his face. Axel blinked in surprise.

"…Okay." Axel sighed in relief as the two of them walked out of Roxas' room.

"Thank God. For a second, I thought you were going to beat me up like Seifer…" Axel chuckled.

"Don't be silly, I didn't beat Seifer up."

"You didn't?!"

"No," Roxas opened the front door with a violent proud grin, "I _obliterated_ him."

Axel paled.

---

Clear blue-green water washed up onto the shores relentlessly, crashing in an explosion of white as a blazing sun shone down onto the sand. The beach was relatively deserted, much to Roxas' delight. This was going to be the last weekend before Axel left again, but Roxas was determined not to let that fact let him down.

Everything had put their weekend commitments aside to come to the beach. Hayner had been absolutely ecstatic when he'd heard about it. For days, all he'd ever talked about was watermelon, pretzels, and the open sea. Roxas stood on the slope down to the sand, looking out to the horizon. Behind him, Riku and Kairi were taking out towels, umbrellas and baskets.

"Rox!" Hayner grinned and slapped him on the back, clad in only a pair of camo-patterned boardies, "Ahh, It's been too long since I've been to the beach."

"Yeah…"

"Let's go, man! It's time for watermelon, pretzels and the open sea!" Hayner laughed and ran down the slope. Roxas smiled as he watched everyone make their way down to the beach. Pence had picked up a large clump of black, slimy seaweed and was now chasing Olette and Hayner with an evil cackle.

"DUDE! DON'T COME NEAR ME WITH THAT FUCKING GROSS STUFF!" Hayner yelped.

"Yeah, throw it away, Pence!!" Olette shrieked. An evil gleam flashed through Pence's eyes.

"'Throw it', you say?" Olette paled.

"N-no, I take it ba— EEEEEEEKK!! YOU JERK!"

Roxas laughed and flicked his eyes over to Sora and Riku. Riku was repetitively dunking Sora's head under the deep blue waves, a huge smirk on his face as Sora flailed his arms helplessly. Roxas snorted when he saw Riku suddenly fall back into the water with a splash— Sora had probably pulled his legs out from underneath him.

"You guys, stop being assholes to each other and help us!" Kairi hollered out to Sora and Riku. Namine stood beside her, holding a beach umbrella, towels and an esky. Kairi was holding a large basket and another big umbrella. The two girls gasped as Leon and Cloud pulled the beach equipment out of their arms from behind them.

"God dammit, I told Sora to help these two," Cloud scolded, "If his dad was here, he'd probably be the one dunking Sora's head under the water. As _punishment_."

"Pfft. Let's just find a good spot to dump all this stuff." Leon snorted.

"Thanks Cloud, thanks… 'Squall'." Kairi said cheekily. Namine giggled.

"Hey, don't—"

"Don't call him that, you little brat!" Cloud cut in loudly with a glare. Kairi backed away slightly, and Namine began to smile knowingly. Roxas had never seen his uncle blush so darkly.

"L-let's just find a good—"

"BOO!"

Roxas yelped, and jumped. He spun around quickly; taking in a deep breath, ready to reprimand the obvious culprit with all he had.

"Axel! Don't do that!" Roxas narrowed his eyes. Axel just grinned, one hand discreetly hidden behind his back.

"What are you doing? You look like an old man standing up here alone."

"You have no right to say I'm old, you're older than me!" Roxas huffed almost childishly.

"You didn't answer my question." Axel prompted nonchalantly. Roxas turned back to the sea with another huff.

"For your information, I was _trying_ to be _deep_ and _meaningful_."

"Oh, so you were acting like an old man." Roxas decided to let Axel's remark slide. He looked down at all his friends with soft eyes.

"Don't you wish that this moment would stay like this forever…?" Roxas smiled at the thought. Everyone was getting along together so well, and the moment seemed so everlasting and perfect. Axel blinked down at Roxas, before slumping onto him from behind, an arm slung around Roxas' neck.

"H-hey! You're heavy!" Roxas blushed a little. Axel ignored him.

"It will stay like this forever." Roxas blinked in surprise, truly touched by Axel's words.

"Stupid. Don't promise the impossible."

"Right, sorry. _They_ won't stay like this forever. We will." Axel corrected. Roxas tried to fight down the massive grin that was threatening to split his face in half. Roxas turned his head to look at Axel, blushing when he realised how close Axel's face was. His head was sitting on his shoulder. Axel smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips onto Roxas'. The moment was perfect, until…

"That's— EEERGHH!" Roxas shrieked (like the man that he was). Something extremely cold was now sliding down his back. Axel grinned and danced away, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"What IS that?!" Roxas wiped his back with the back of his hand and looked at it. It was white and sort of runny…

"Slip, slop, slap, Roxie!" Axel teased, waving a white and yellow bottle at him, "While you were being 'deep and meaningful', you were getting burnt to a crisp!"

Roxas clenched his fists.

"AXEL. FIRAGA!!"

---

**Loverly. Thanks For Reviews, Favourites, Alerts, Hits, Visits, etc.**


End file.
